Dos para una Broma
by parasomnico
Summary: Ha pasado un día desde el último April's Fool y Luan Loud quiere quitarse la espina de haber sido derrotada con una broma mucho mayor. Mientras quiere llevar a cabo su plan, tropieza con un nuevo experimento de Lisa que desencadenará desastrosas situaciones para su familia y para ella misma.
1. Chapter 1

_Primera parte de un fic que no sé hasta dónde llegará. Disfruten._

* * *

 **– 1 –**

 **LUAN**

¡Ay, familia! ¡Si que me la hicieron esta vez! ¿Y cómo no? Caí en mis propias bromas, pero claro, al final igual terminé ganando, en parte, si.

Suerte que traía el celular conmigo. Llamé a Maggie para pedirle otro favor.

– ¿Aló? – Contestó con su voz rasposa de chica muerta.

– Hola – saludé.

Suspiró.

– Luan, ¿ahora qué?

– Este… ¿puedes venir a buscarme?

Le siguió un silencio. Creo que se masajeó la sien.

– ¿Dónde estás?

– Aquí, junto a las nubes.

– Ya. ¿Estás en ese motel que dijiste?

– Si.

– Espérame.

Y colgó antes de que pudiera terminar esas otras palabras. Mi familia estaba abajo aún, escondida en los dormitorios. Claro que no podía pedirle ayuda a ellos, era más fácil roer el traje con mis dientes. Suspiré entrecerrando los ojos.

– Debería cumplir mi promesa – me dije –, pero esperar un año es mucho. Se les caería el pelo antes de eso. O las cejas, jajajaja.

Pasaron unas horas. Mi estómago era un tambor sin ritmo. La peste en mi pelo era peor. Los ronquidos de mi familia espantaban a las aves y otras cosas, por suerte estaba segura que ninguna bestia se acercaría. En ello, una camioneta se estacionó bajo el letrero del motel. Maggie salió vistiendo su sudadera con capucha y una calavera sonriente impresa que le regalé hace un tiempo. Sonreí al verla con ella. Alzó la vista apenas puso pie en tierra. Frunció el ceño antes de coger la cuerda y bajarme a su estilo. Tan brusco que parecía campana de iglesia.

Abajo, me quitó el casco. El aire a presión salió a chorro peinándome como chica punk. Ella sonrió algo, antes de taparse la cara por el olor.

– ¿Qué te pasó?

– ¿Recuerdas el plan de bromas que te conté?

– Si.

– Fue muy volátil – me reí –, ¿entiendes?

Levantó las cejas. Creo que si entendió.

– ¿Y el resto?

– Durmiendo.

– ¿Los despertarás? O mejor te das una ducha primero.

– Si, en mi casa. ¿Me llevas?

– ¿Tengo de otra?

– Hay una tina y esponjas en uno de los cuartos…

– ¡Sube al auto!

Su padre solo me saludó con los ojos, también tapándose la nariz. Me fui sentada en la parte trasera, con todas las ventanas abierta a pesar del frío. Llegamos a mi casa en menos de una hora. Maggie me dejó en la puerta.

– Asegúrate de limpiarte bien.

– Me faltan manos para eso, jajajaja.

– Basta – gruñó.

Abrí la puerta. Charles y Cliff desistieron de inmediato de saludarme y huyeron espantados por el olor.

– Debes suavizar esa cara, Maggie.

– ¡Ya vete a bañar!

– ¡Oye! ¿Me ayudarías mañana con algo?

– Ya veremos, ¿de qué se trata?

– Lincoln no cayó en la broma.

– ¡Oh! ¿y qué harás?

Le sonreí de oreja a oreja. Ella rió por la nariz.

– Eres perversa. Bueno, estoy contigo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

– Te llamo mañana.

– Está bien.

Se despidió de mí con los ojos y cerró la puerta. Subí hasta mi habitación. Junté mi ropa sucia en una bolsa y saqué un shampoo especial para estas ocasiones. No se puede ser una buena bromista sin saber los riesgos ni estar preparada para ellos. Entré en la ducha y me restregué la esponja hasta quedar roja. Luego me relajé en la cocina, usando mi bata, bebiendo un té de manzanilla. Ayuda a dormir, ¿saben? Mejor que un pastelazo en la cara. A menos que tenga cloroformo, pero eso es aburrido.

Una vez lista, me dispuse a buscar los planos que tenía escondidos de la casa. Lincoln no es el único preparado aquí, todas sabemos de sus planes trazados bajo el colchón. Y claro, suponía que sabían sobre los míos, aunque no tuviesen pruebas. Si, eso lo hacía aún más divertido.

.

.

Desperté entre risas gracias a Cliff que me lamía los pies. A veces me pide comida así por las mañanas. Me desperté relajada, con muchos huesos sonantes, un pelo tipo madeja y sin olor, más que el mío. Les di de comer a todos y ahora si me saludaron. Me hice un café, un sandiwch y fui a ver la televisión. Pasaban comedias clásicas, así que me entretuve un rato tomando notas. La verdad es que esas horas sola en la casa valían las bromas de ayer y el haber apestado por un rato. Me acosté en el sofá por un rato. Me estiré para sentir mis huesos querer escapar de mi cuerpo.

– Esta casa está muy muerta, hasta Lucy se quejaría.

La van frenó frente al garaje. Ya llegaron. Me incorporé. A papá le molestaba vernos acostadas así en el sofá. Me senté como si nada, mirando la televisión como una diva. Lincoln fue quien abrió la puerta.

– ¡Hoooola, Linky!

Él retrocedió.

– ¡E–eh! ¡Ho–hola Luan! – Me saludó incómodo.

Luego llegaron los demás. Tuvieron la misma reacción al verme. Si no estuviera ya maquinando cosas, eso si me hubiese afectado. Mi padre me saludó de igual forma, ahogando un grito. Estuve a punto de llorar de risa, pero mi mamá me detuvo con la pregunta:

– ¿Cómo llegaste a casa, cariño?

– Me trajo Maggie – contesté.

– Entonces fue ella – murmuró Lola –. Sabía que olía una cómplice.

– O un zorrillo encerrado – no pude aguantar más la risa –, ¿entiendes?

Todos mugieron sin gracia.

– Bueno, disculpa, ahora tendré que dibujarme mis cejas otra vez – exclamó Lori subiendo las escaleras.

– ¿Te puedo prestar una regla? – le dije.

Gruñó sin darme la cara. Al lado mío apareció Lucy. Si no fuese ahora un relámpago blanco, me habría asustado de verdad. Suspiraba con furia.

– En mi habitación tengo un shampoo especial. Compártelo con Lola.

Ambas subieron juntas. Se oyeron dos portazos y luego el agua correr en la ducha. Mis padres fueron a su habitación y se encerraron. Discutían sobre mi, desde luego, pero por ahora no lo verificaría. Lily se acercó a mí con ánimo de jugar. La tomé en brazos para hacerle caras. Era la única que no estaba molesta conmigo. Claro, fue la única a quien no le hice nada. Aún no tiene edad.

Oía a Lana que ladraba desde el patio. Se bañaba con la manguera murmurando venganza. Lynn estaba junto a ella esperando su turno. Leni fue a la cocina a servirse un baso de agua. Lincoln se sentó a mi lado, tomó el control remoto y cambió de canal. No me importó. Ya había visto esa película varias veces. Luna se dejó caer en el sillón, mirándome aún de reojo. Lisa fue hasta su habitación y trajo luego un enorme libro. Lo abrió frente a mí, sobre la mesa, y escupió:

– Ya son diez años que nos haces bromas el primero de abril y, según las estadísticas, has incrementado su índice de violencia en las mismas exponencialmente.

– Son dos años en tu caso.

– Cierto. Pero si mis cálculos son correctos, no faltaría mucho para que ocurriera una fatalidad.

– Eso no pasará. Yo también hago cálculos, Lisa.

Ella cerró el libro.

– Eso espero.

Y se sentó en el suelo, mirando la televisión. Lily seguía encantada con mis morisquetas.

– ¡Ah, por favor! – rezongó Luna –. Aún tengo gelatina en mis calzones, hermana.

– Tengo las manos ocupadas.

Se levantó y fue hasta nuestra habitación. Lincoln estaba tranquilo mirando show tras show mientras cambiaba de canal.

– Lo único bueno es que ese día terminó – dijo de pronto.

– Si, ahora a esperar un año.

– En un año estaremos listos para defendernos.

– ¿Y qué tal el resto del año? – pregunté sonriente.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– No solo en Navidad se dan regalos sorpresas, jajaja, ¿entiendes?

Me dio una sonrisa torcida de preocupación. Si, lo captó. Lisa también, pero ella era una piedra computando en su cabeza. Puede que no se haya dado cuenta, pero mis bromas van acorde a sus edades y a Lincoln, ¡Oh hermano! Acorde a tu resistencia.

Por ahora me dedicaré a ver y esperar que les bajen los humos. No puedo repetir un chiste mientras aún no digieren los otros, eso no es profesional.

.

.

En la cena, el ambiente era otro, sentados los grandes en la mesa y las chicas en la otra de la cocina, se conversaba como si nada hubiese pasado ayer. Luna, en nuestra habitación, me dijo que el próximo año se vengaría con algo peor que jalea en el trasero.

– Tendré que usar algo más pegajoso, así te pegarías sin caerte.

– Jajaja – rió sardónicamente –. Te vigilo, hermana.

Luego me sonrió y me pidió una crítica sobre su último riff. Más tarde ayudé a Lincoln a escribir chistes. Me dijo que necesitaba algo para romper el hielo con alguien.

– Pero si Ronnie Anne ya te conoce – le dije –. No veo para qué los necesitas.

Se ruborizó. Con su pelo blanco, sus mejillas coloradas eran dos tomates maduros.

– No son para Ronnie Anne.

Sonreí con complicidad y me senté a su lado a escribir.

Jugué con Lily un rato hasta que se puso a dormir su siesta. Lisa me preguntó por mi hilo dental usado, otra vez. Lynn quiso sacarme a practicar baseball. Desde que me rompió los frenos hace años, le he dicho que no. Lucy estaba otra vez en su nube negra con esa cara de perro buldog. Me dedicó un poema que terminaba en negro. Leni me preguntó como me fue en el campamento. Le dije que me sacó más de una sonrisa. Lori aún estaba molesta. Ya debería saber que es tradición que pierda sus cejas una vez al año. Aunque no me explico cómo las perdió con una bolsa de aire. Lana me estrechó la mano en el patio. Me dijo que las tartas fue una buena jugada y que responderá con algo podrido el próximo año.

– Y yo con ideas frescas, no te preocupes.

En fin, estaba otra vez en la mesa. Comimos carne, algo que siempre se me queda en los frenos. Suponía que querían que me volviese vegetariana. Estuve en el baño un buen rato quitándome los restos de comida. Luna estaba conmigo. Se cepillaba los dientes con fuerza. Quizás tenía los mismos problemas que yo.

– Estuviste tranquila hoy – murmuró.

– Estoy descansando mi sonrisa.

– Jaja, cómo digas.

– Si, eso me provoca enredos en la boca – le sonreí con el hilo dental anudado en mis frenos –, ¿entiendes?

– Ajá.

En la cama, cada quien con su ritual. Mis padres ya estaban rendidos, roncando. Lynn golpeaba su pelota en la pared hasta que esta la dejaba K.O. en la cama. Lucy leía suspirando por un vampiro con brillitos. Una que otra explosión de Lisa antes de hacer dormir a Lily. Lincoln leía en silencio sus comics. Lori chateaba con Bobby en su celular. Leni peinaba hasta su gorro de dormir. Lana le daba las buenas noches a sus animales con un beso. Lola a si misma en un espejo. Luna practicaba en su guitarra de aire y yo, claro, viéndolos a todos a la vez. Me sobraron cámaras de las bromas en el motel, ¡qué mejor que usarlas en casa!

Mi familia estaba aprendiendo. Debía de estar preparada. O tómenlo como una póliza de seguridad que de seguro me traerá problemas.

Pero será hasta terminar con esto. ¡Por favor! El show aún no termina. Falta el final.

Y en este, la broma se contará sola. Solo necesito tres cosas y una de ellas llegará mañana. Claro que si le digo así me rompe los dientes.

Apagué los equipos y me fui a dormir. Luna ya estaba a pierna suelta roncando una canción. Puse la cámara y me acosté. Nunca se sabe cuándo diré un buen chiste. A menos que el chiste sea yo. ¡Vaya giro abrormal! ¡Jajaja!

.

.

Ya estaba. Todo en su lugar. Era domingo por la tarde. Maggie ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Le había enviado un mail temprano explicándole todo. Por mí, estaba… tranquila. Respiraba calma. Sentada en mi silla de payaso con respaldo, acariciando a Cliff en mi regazo. Ronroneaba con serenidad y podría seguir así todo el día si quería. Nada le iba a pasar. No. Ya no le hago bromas a las mascotas. He madurado en ciertos aspectos.

Lincoln estaba en su habitación, chateando con Ronnie Anne sobre cómo era la vida en la ciudad. Mis hermanas estaban en su mundo haciendo lo suyo. Somos muchos y las paredes delgadas. A veces sentía que perdí mucho tiempo instalando las cámaras por nada. Me era mejor un amplificador de sonido y listo. Bajé tatareando _Lollipop_ hasta la cocina. Dejé abierto el pestillo de la puerta antes de servirme un baso de jugo. Fui hasta la sala a ver televisión. Allí estaba Luna y Lucy mirando un concierto de un grupo _gothic–punk_.

– Esos sonidos me dan ganas de llorar – comentó Luna.

– Siiii – agregó Lucy con una suave sonrisa.

– Son un asco.

Me senté al lado de Luna en el sofá. Lucy seguía con la boca abierta escuchando esa música oscura de supermercado.

– ¿Qué opinas Luan? – me preguntó Luna.

– ¿Eh?

La banda eran cuatro: dos chicas y dos chicos. Ellas de pelo corto y ellos de pelo largo, tapándoles los ojos. Estaban tatuados, con un fuerte maquillaje bajo los ojos y con una expresión más apagada que su música.

– Bueno, espero que no toquen más rápido o les dará un ataque.

– Sus latidos tienen más ritmo.

– Y más vida.

Nos reímos las dos. Lucy creo que nos miró de reojo, pero su boca estaba fruncida de ira.

– ¡Hola! ¿Qué ven? – exclamó Lynn de un salto hacia el sillón.

Apuntamos a la pantalla.

– ¿Y esos? ¿Están vivos?

– No, pero nos succionan la vida – respondió Luna.

Me reí palmeándole el hombro.

– ¿Pueden callarse? – espetó Lucy –. Estoy tratando de escuchar a los vampiros de la música.

Fue algo simultáneo. Las tres nos retorcimos de risa sin necesidad de agregar nada más. El chiste ya se contó solo. Luego de varios minutos, pude volver a abrir los ojos y secar mis lágrimas. Lucy tenía puesto unos audífonos conectados al televisor.

– Me mata su indirecta – dije riendo.

Nos levantamos a buscar otro lugar en la casa. Luego llegaría nuestro turno de usar el televisor. Lynn salió al patio otra vez a practicar su juego, cualquier que sea esta vez. Luna se fue al garaje a tocar su batería y yo a jugar con Lily, pero antes debía esperar a mi llamado. Era simple, siempre lo oíamos en casa.

¡BUM!

Ahí está.

– ¡LISA! ¡YA BASTA! ¡ARRUINAS MI FIESTA DE TÉ! – gritó Lola desde la puerta de su habitación antes de cerrarla de golpe.

Siempre he sentido curiosidad de porqué nuestros padres no intervienen cuando pasa esto. Seguro que tomaron cursos de meditación zen intensivos con cada hijo que tenían. Y de yoga para esas otras cosas, ¿no?

Por debajo de la puerta de Lisa salía el típico humo verdoso. ¿Por qué siempre sus mezclas lograban ese color? ¿Quería combinar con su ropa? Abrí la puerta para despejar el humo. Lily reía con tanta fuerza que creí que se mojaría. Fui hasta la ventana a abrirla. El humo se disipó tan rápido como el ruido de la explosión. Me di vuelta para tomar a Lily. Di un paso. Sentí algo blando y peludo recorrerme la pierna.

Solté un grito.

Hasta mis frenos temblaban.

– No te asustes – escupió Lisa. Cogió esa cosa castaña del suelo y la puso sobre su cabeza. Espera, ¿qué?

Me quedé estupefacta.

– Accidente con radiación.

Seguía igual, sin parpadear.

– Ya se los había dicho.

Cierto, debía de revisar de ver los videos anteriores. Igual, siempre me sorprendía. Esa calva lisa de Lisa que brillaba tan listamente. Creo que Lucy podría leer mi futuro en ella sin problemas.

– ¿Por qué no inventas un tónico para el cabello?

– No es prioridad.

– ¿Mis hilos dentales si?

– Son parte de algo mayor.

– Espero que sepas hilar eso, jajaja. ¿Entiendes?

– Por desgracia.

Aparte de su peluca temporal, habían muchos juguetes de Lily dispersos en el suelo y uno que otro frasco y tubo de ensayo de Lisa. Lily me extendió sus brazos, pidiendo jugar conmigo. Le sonreí, dando un paso al frente.

– Mejor ten cuidado…

Muy tarde. Resbalé con uno de los tubos de ensayo de Lisa. Fui a estrellarme contra su escritorio lleno de líquidos de colores. Mi cabeza era un tambor a punto de explotar.

– ¡Ouch….!

Lamenté de haberme tocado al instante. El dolor me pateaba entera. Los vidrios aún se tambaleaban hasta que uno de ellos cedió, vaciando su verdoso contenido sobre mí.

Extrañamente el dolor desapareció.

– ¡Vaya! Me siento mejor – exclamé sonriente. Pero Lisa tenía una expresión de angustia que podría dejarla calva, otra vez.

– ¡Ay, no! – murmuró.

– ¿Qué? – pregunté con los ojos como platos.

– Eso es malo…

– ¿Me quedaré calva? – Y como acto reflejo llevé mis manos a mi cabeza.

– Peor.

– ¿Se me caerán los dientes?

– Mucho peor.

– ¿Quedaré muda?

– Aún peor.

– ¿Nadie se reirá de mis chistes? – me hiperventilé.

– No necesitas nada para eso.

– ¡Oye!

Sentí un dolor en todo el cuerpo. Caí de rodillas, abrazándome. Me doblé de espaldas. Todo mi ser quería desprenderse de mis huesos. Mi piel hervía, mis ojos querían salirse de órbita, mis dientes se frotaban chirriando. Apenas podía ver a Lisa que se mordía las uñas angustiada y a Lily, que me miraba temblando cubierta por su manta.

Quizás grité, no sé. O me reí por el dolor. Lincoln fue el primero en aparecer en la puerta. Todas mis hermanas le siguieron, empujándolo al suelo.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurré? – preguntó Lori apenas separando las palabras.

– Problemas – contestó Lisa.

– ¿Por qu…? ¡¿Qué hiciste Lisa?!

– Yo no fui…

Mis huesos eran una orquesta de crujidos. Lola se tapó los oídos en medio de escalofríos.

– ¡¿QUÉ PASÓ, LISA?!

Gritaron todos.

– Luan accidentalmente se roció con mi fórmula de división celular experimental.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Luna.

– Que Luan se dividirá.

– ¿Se partirá a la mitad? – preguntó Leni en un grito ahogado.

– ¡No! ¡Se dividirá en dos partes de si misma!

– ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? – gritó Lori.

– Las series que ve Lily con una buena fuente.

– ¡Literalmente te dije que no hicieras más experimentos sacados de caricaturas!

– ¡Tengo cuatro años!

En una fuerte contracción muscular, pude levantarme. Salté en medio de mis hermanos, derribándolos a todos. Mi cuerpo se desprendía de mi mente. Mis músculos explotaban masticando mis huesos. Me encerré en mi habitación de un portazo. Caí de espaldas sobre la puerta, me deslicé conteniendo los gritos. Cosa difícil ya que mis quejidos igual escapaban de mi garganta.

– ¡LUAN! ¡¿Estás…?!

Otra vez mis hermanas atropellaron a Lincoln.

– ¡Maldita sea! – gruñó Lynn sacudiendo la puerta –. ¡Está cerrado!

– Espera – dijo Leni.

Oí como trataba de forzar la cerradura. Mi cuerpo ya no pudo más. Mi mente se fue a blanco. Exploté. Dejé de reír por unos segundos y caí en la calma de una película muda. En la cabeza de una idea madura y una interpretación que sacaría aplausos. Dejé abierta la puerta para que entrara la estrella. Cambié mi rostro para el personaje. Ya nada me dolía. Estaba ahora contemplando mi dos sombras, mirándome cara a cara. ¡Vaya! Esperaba quitarme los frenos pronto.

Leni al fin pudo abrir la puerta. A todos se les cayó la cara al vernos. Lisa se palmeó la frente con rabia.

– Lo que temía – masculló.

– ¡Dos….! ¿Luan? – pudo articular Lincoln.

– ¡Hola, Lincoln! – saludamos al unísono.

– Esto es malo, hermana.

– Pero que perder una final.

– O un buen lodo.

– O un concurso de belleza.

– Incluso peor que tener dos Luan en casa – terminó Leni.

La miramos de reojo.

– ¡Ejem! – carraspeó Lisa –. Discúlpanos.

Y cerró la puerta.

¡Dramático!

Mi otro yo, con una sonrisa se oreja a oreja y unos ojos sombríos abrió la ventana. Subió al alfeizar y saltó lanzándome un beso. Corriendo, me asomé a verla. Cayó con gracia. Rió con ganas antes de entrar por la puerta de la cocina.

¿Qué clase de obra interpretaría allá abajo?

Era mejor mirar.

Y ver si podía ganar mi propio aplauso.


	2. Chapter 2

_He aquí el capítulo 2 de este fic. Disculpen la demora en la publicación._

* * *

 **– 2 –**

 **LUAN A**

Discutían a viva voz. Era ensordecedor. Un bullicio que trauma los tímpanos. Abrí la puerta y las voces cesaron de súbito en un silencio de ultratumba. Así como debía ser cuando sales a escenario a expresarte, pero este no era el caso.

Lisa se ajustó los lentes mirándome como quien observa una obra por primera vez. Entrecerró los ojos, buscando detalles que no se me venían a la cabeza. Frunció los labios, chasqueó la lengua y carraspeó.

– ¿Dónde está la otra? – preguntó con firmeza.

Con un suave movimiento de mi mano, apunté hacia la ventana. Corrieron a la ventana a mirar. Yo y Lisa quedamos atrás, juntas en la puerta.

– ¿Para qué se molestan en mirar si ya no está allí? – pregunté con sobriedad.

Dieron media vuelta, entregándome miradas inquisitivas. Luna salió del tumulto y se me acercó con cautela. Quizás pensaba que tenía radiación en mi cuerpo o algo peor porque sus manos tenían la intención dudosa de tocarme, pero nunca se atrevieron. Tragó saliva y sonrió forzadamente.

– ¿Cómo estás, hermana? – preguntó con pausa y casi en un susurro.

– Perfecto – contesté al doble de su volumen, sin corresponder con una sonrisa.

– ¡Basta! – espetó Lola lanzando rayos por sus ojos –. ¿Qué intentas hacer?

Con una mano en mi pecho, pregunté en mímica: "¿Yo?"

– ¡No te hagas la bromista!

– ¡Ouch! – murmuré.

– ¡Ya deja de fingir! – gritó.

Di un paso hacia ella. En cuclillas, chocamos miradas. Ella aún lanzaba rayos que revotaban en mis ojos indiferentes. Su expresión estaba lejos de cambiar. Era tal que podía crear una xilografía sin esfuerzo.

– No sé de qué hablas, hermanita.

Mi tono cansino la exaspero. ¡Qué pequeño barril de drama! Estaba llena de emoción incontrolable. Su volátil puño casi me da de lleno si no es porque Lana la detuvo. Ella, bajo esa cara sucia, tenía un brillo más suspicaz. Sosteniendo con firmeza la mano de Lola, que le exigía a gritos que la soltase, me preguntó:

– ¿Qué te pasó?

Tomé aire. Era hora de la fase explicativa de la obra. Un punto algo aburrido y que muchas veces rompía con la fantasía ya creada, pero que suele ser necesario en ciertos momentos. Y como es parte de cualquier obra, no puede manejarse con total soltura. Hay que ser cauta, minuciosa y poética en ello. Saber escoger las palabras y emitirlas en la entonación correcta. Es necesario…

– Se dividió en dos partes de si misma.

Que nadie te interrumpa. ¡Gracias Lisa!

– Eso literalmente ya lo vimos – aclaró Lori –. Ahora, ¿qué parte de Luan es ella?

– ¿Su parte aburrida? – preguntó Lynn.

¿Qué?

– ¿Su parte tonta? – preguntó Lincoln

¿Ah?

– ¿Otra más? ¡Por favor! – escupió Lisa.

Salté al frente pateando el suelo. El ruido centró su atención en mí, como debe ser en este caso.

– ¡Familia! – elevé la voz para que todos me oyesen –. Ya basta de especulaciones. Yo solo sé…

Un grito desde la sala me interrumpió. Lily estaba en la puerta apuntando hacia las escaleras. Salieron corriendo. Lori cogió a Lily antes de ser pisoteada. En manada, corrieron escaleras abajo. Yo los seguí con tranquilidad. Lisa estaba a mi lado, aún observándome como bicho raro que salió de un cruce mutante.

Abajo el ambiente era tan denso que podía masticarse. Nuestros padres los tenían a todos formados como militares en juicio. Lisa se formó sin rechistar nada. Cuando yo tomé mi posición, mi madre soltó un gemido y mi padre se contrajo en si mismo.

– ¿Cómo fue que subiste? – me preguntó ella.

Le devolví una expresión confusa. Le contesté que hacía horas que no bajaba a la sala y que estuve mucho tiempo en mi habitación. Quizás fue mi voz o la respuesta, pero mi padre no resultó convencido.

– ¡Luan! ¡No mientas!

– ¡No lo hago! – repliqué con mi mano sobre mi pecho.

– ¡No insistas! – Gruñó –. ¡Te vimos hacer esto!

¿Hacer qué…?

Mi error.

El no contemplar el escenario antes de entrar a escena es un error de principiante. Es, mejor dicho, la estupidez máxima. ¿Cómo es posible moverse por él si no sabes cómo está organizado? Es demencial. Y también lo era el orden de nuestra sala. Era motivo de aplauso. ¿Cómo le fue posible crear tal obra en tan poco tiempo? Un desastre convertido en arte. Si la encontraba, debía felicitarla, pero no ahora. No, ahora no. Ahora debía convencer a mi familia de que yo no colgué los muebles al techo formando mi nombre desde un ángulo amplio. Y bajo todo esto, una pintura rápida sobre una desordenada alfombra de papeles. Allí, en un estilo expresionista, estaban todas mis hermanas víctimas de mis bromas y, en el centro, estaba Lincoln dentro de una mira de francotirador. A su lado, las palabras "ahora te toca a ti" escritas con violencia. Muchos jajaja alrededor, corazones y, al final, una sonrisa: "con cariño, Luan".

– ¡Qué lindo! – exclamó Leni –. Pintó corazones al lado de la cara de Lincoln. Se nota que te quiere, ¿eh, Linky?

Lincoln estaba tan blanco como su pelo. Temblaba de pies a cabeza con los ojos pupilas de aguja clavados en su rostro pintado en el suelo. Fue tal su pánico que abrazó lo primero que encontró. Y esta fue Lucy. Tanto pelo nublando sus ojos me dejó poco para leer. Su boca moviéndose como serpiente antes de mascullar:

– Lincoln, suéltame o te…

Fue suficiente para él vomitara su corazón y saltará en brazos de Luna.

– Lo siento, hermano, no estoy aquí con los brazos abiertos para ti.

Y lo soltó como ropa sucia.

– ¿Es que acaso nadie me va a ayudar? – preguntó angustiado.

Todos dieron un paso hacia atrás, excepto yo que lo saludé con un aleteo de mis dedos. Al verme, se encogió en si mismo y gateó detrás de las piernas de nuestros padres. Ahora las miradas volvían a estar dirigidas en mi persona. Debía de mantenerme firme, con la posición recta y la mirada algo distante, como actriz de cine negro. Articulando solo lo necesario y en un estado totalmente parsimonioso.

– ¿Y bien, jovencita? – ladró mi padre.

– Yo no lo hice – contesté con pausa en cada palabra.

Sus rostros estaban rojos, conteniendo ira y sangre. Lily se tapó los ojos. Ya veía que esto explotaba como bomba nuclear.

– Disculpen, padres, pero yo puedo explicarles – intervino Lisa. Se acercó a ellos con los brazos cruzados en su espalda, reservando el aire para su discurso –. En efecto, esta Luan dice la verdad.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – replicó mi madre –. Vimos a Luan hacer esto. ¿Dices que fue otra persona?

– No exactamente.

Hice ademán de dar una explicación. Ya estaba a punto de dejar salir las palabras cuando…

– Hay otra Luan en la casa – estrellé mis manos en mis caderas, dándoles la espalda. Lisa continuó sin percatarse de mí –. Debo decir que es, casi, por culpa mía.

– ¿Cómo que otra Luan, Lisa? – preguntó mi padre.

Levanté la mano para hablar.

– Fue resultado de un experimento fallido que aún no ponía a prueba. De hecho, falló por falta de pruebas ya que fue experimentado por accidente.

¡Qué redundante!

Mis padres, claro está, no creían una sola palabra de Lisa. Pese a su cerebro privilegiado que hasta Tesla atesoraría en un altar divino, sus palabras seguían sonando como las de una niña de cuatro años que ve muchas caricaturas. Y pese que su temple era serio, ellos no dieron el brazo a torcer. Terquedad o incapacidad de ver imposibles, creo que… creo que debo dejar las clases de teatro por un tiempo.

– Es bueno que se defiendan como hermanas, pero esto ya es el colmo – dijo mi padre, perdiendo la paciencia otra vez.

– Pero es cierto, puedo…

– ¡Ya basta! – ordenó mi madre –. ¡Luan!

Abrí los ojos al máximo. Su dedo autoritario me apuntó directo a la cara. Ya estaba a punto de ladrar la orden: "¡Luan! ¡Tienes 5 minutos para limpiar todo esto!". Seguido de "estás castigada" y "no más bromas por varios años". Eso último sería un disparo al corazón y pensar en mudarse ahora era demasiado prematuro. Me quedaban solo 4 años más aquí antes de las puertas se me abrieran y pudiera decidir por mí. Y antes de que esa presión, la misma que siento cuando subo a un escenario, me apriete el corazón, será mejor que me enfoqué otra vez en ese dedo que seguía rígido frente a mí. Ahora ella abría la boca para descargar lo que suponía.

Pero se detuvo.

Su mirada atravesaba mi cuerpo y se dirigía a mis espaldas. Mejor dicho, a mi yo a mis espaldas. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

– La Luan malvada – susurró Lucy en un mezcla de miedo y admiración.

Debo decir que… Si, sonará egocéntrico de mi parte, pero me veía bien en traje de mimo. Digo, no le doy mucha importancia a esas cosas, salvo cuando tengo que dar un espectáculo y aún así esos detalles no pasan por mi cabeza. Quizás porque quiero cegarme con las luces o porque tengo mi cabeza llena de chistes. Tenía que esperar una situación tan singular como esta para poder apreciarme bien. Lástima que sea solo una emoción visual.

– Ahora podré explicarles el doble de bien qué pasó, jajaja –. Me detuve en seco, carraspee para volver a mi calma –. ¿Entendieron?

Mi otro yo sonrió. En su papel, el silencio lo era todo o estaría perdida. Increíble como un poco de maquillaje cambia las cosas. Lola siempre tuvo razón en eso. Lástima que cuando abre la boca se pierde esa magia.

En fin.

¿En qué estaba?

¡Ah sí! ¡La comedia familiar!

Así, mientras mi otro yo nos contemplaba son una oscura sonrisa desde el comedor, mi familia se tocaba las mejillas para comprobar si esto no era un sueño. Salvo Lisa que observaba mi yo mimo con total cuidado.

¿Y nada de asombro?

Que feo.

Mi madre le quitó Lily a Lori. Mi padre la sujetó de la mano y la llevó corriendo hasta la puerta. Todo sucedió tan rápido que apenas pudimos parpadear. Los tres salieron de la casa, dando un portazo, subieron a la van y se largaron. Todo esto mientras mi padre recitaba sin respirar:

– Bueno niñas y Lincoln será mejor que solucionen esto Lisa no quiero ver otra Luan por aquí y Luan tienes que limpiar esto antes de que volvamos de una parte no muy lejos será por poco rato así que hasta luego…

Eso fue absurdo hasta para mis estándares. Y fue aún más irreal para mis hermanas. Lincoln, por su parte, estaba hecho un ovillo pegado en la pared. Sentí un escalofrío. Mi yo mimo seguía de pie en la entrada del comedor. Tenía sus ojos fijos en Lincoln, y él podía sentirlo. Ella río en silencio, le lanzó un beso a Lincoln y se perdió en la oscuridad del comedor. Caminé hacia allá sin prisa a prender las luces. Era claro que no estaba y quedó más claro aún con las luces encendidas. Al voltearme, Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lucy, Lola y Lana estaban esperándome con furia. Lynn tenía una cuerda en sus manos. En teatro te enseñan a leer los pequeños detalles para luego escribirlos en el escenario. Me encogí de hombros imitando el suspiro de Lucy.

– Eso no ayuda a atar cabos – hice un enorme esfuerzo en tragarme la risa. Alcé los brazos hacia ellas –. Da igual si entendieron.

Me sujetaron con fuerza y me amarraron en una silla. Con las 7 frente a mi comenzó el bombardeo de fruta podrida. O, al menos, eso esperaba. Lola y Lana fueron a buscar a Lincoln. Lo levantaron, consolándolo. Lo llevaron a su habitación y cerraron la puerta. Lisa, por su parte, miraba de lejos. El reflejo de la luz en sus lentes me impedía saber dónde estaban puestos sus ojos. Su boca era una suave curva descendente. El resto era un arco hacia abajo.

– Bueno, ahora tenemos que buscar a la otra – puntualizó Luna.

– Ya estoy lista – dijo Lynn tensando otra cuerda.

– Ya saben qué hacer – dijo Lori.

Asintieron. ¿Cómo es que formularon un plan sin que me diera cuenta? Leni fue la excepción.

– ¿Por qué mueven así la cabeza?

– Por nada – contestó Lynn –. Vamos a capturar a Luan.

– Pero si aquí está.

Gracias por notarlo.

– A la malvada – aclaró Lucy.

– ¿Eres mala? – me preguntó Leni. Le respondí levantando los hombros. A veces me preguntó cómo ha vivido 16 años así. Creo que Lisa debe saberlo mejor que yo.

– ¡Ella no! Se refiere a Luan, a la otra… ¡Aaahh! – Dijo Lori –. ¡Vamos a buscarla!

Se dispersaron hacia la cocina.

Leni aún estaba de pie frente a mí.

– Tienes que buscar a Luan – le dije.

Su cabeza se ladeó.

– Creo que mucha información para ella en un día – comentó Lisa.

Lynn apareció al galope. Cogió a Leni de la mano y se marchó arrastrándola.

– ¡Vamos Leni! Nos falta la carnada.

– ¿Carnada? ¿Desde cuándo comemos eso?

Ese fue un buen chiste. Te aplaudiría si no fuera porque estoy atada con algo. Me quedé sola con Lisa. Ella tomó una silla y se sentó frente a mí.

– ¿Todavía tengo derecho a una llamada?

– Solo si alguien quiere hablar contigo.

A veces puede ser muy dura.

– Hmmmm… No. Debe estar ocupada – dije.

– Bien. Solo quiero que me respondas ciertas dudas, todo en aras de la ciencia.

– Claro, no hay problema. Te responderé todo lo que quieras saber sobre los que nos ocurre en la pubertad…

– Eso ya lo sé, no me impacienta – interrumpió con dureza –. Quiero saber qué sentiste cuando te dividiste. ¿Te sientes incompleta? ¿Alguna función nueva o pérdida de alguna? Te veo físicamente bien, pero ¿hay ausencia de algo interno? O quizás, es psicológico. Eso tendría más sentido. Haz estado actuado muy extraña desde que pasó esto. Si fuera parte de mi experimento no sería problema, pero hay algo que me molesta y mucho.

Hablaba acercándose lentamente hasta que nuestras narices estaban a centímetros de distancia.

– Tendré que buscar respuestas. Suerte que tengo un gran equipo de exploración neuronal en mi habitación.

Mostrarse impasible ante eso era difícil, no así imposible. ¡Por favor! Si ya tengo experiencia en esto.

– Claro que, para eso, necesito llevarte a mi habitación. Tenerte atada es todo un problema. Ya me quedó claro que tu no eres quien absorbió la esencia bromista de Luan. O, al menos, la parte desquiciada. Además, necesito encontrar una cura. Nuestros padres no aceptarán fallas y tengo mucho que perder si ustedes dos siguen en este plano de la realidad.

Lisa llevaba el hablar cara a cara al extremo. Apenas podía enfocarla.

– Deberías usar palabras menos complicadas. Se te enreda la lengua y terminas escupiendo.

Su mirada entrecerrada detrás de esos gruesos cristales era la de alguien que había perdido toda ética, por un segundo. Bajó de la silla de un salto. Fue hasta la cocina y volvió con unas tijeras. Cortó la soga como una cirujana. Libre ya, me estiré para relajar los músculos. Varías vertebras sonaron al compás.

– Tendré que ser tu escolta hasta el segundo piso. Lola y Lana desconfiarán enseguida de ti si te ven sola.

– Eso duele, ¿sabes?

– El dolor es subjetivo, salvo que sea una respuesta sensorial – dijo con frialdad.

Lisa, eres un cubo de hielo con cerebro.

Subimos las escaleras. Pese al jaleo de hace un rato, ahora la casa tenía un extraño silencio. Y considerando nuestra familia, silencio era equivalente a decir volumen moderado. Lola y Lana estaban sentadas frente a la puerta de la habitación de Lincoln. Tenían armado una pequeña fiesta de té. Lola se miraba al espejo, comprobando ángulos, mientras Lana jugaba con sus ranas a ver quién saltaba más alto que tres tazas de té apiladas.

– ¿Lincoln sigue allí? – preguntó Lisa.

Lola y Lana se volvieron a Lisa manteniendo sus caras despreocupadas.

– Si, nada ha salido…

Hasta que repararon en mí. ¡Qué efecto tengo en la gente! Sus bocas se invirtieron mostrando lo que tenían de dientes.

– ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Cómo te liberaste? – preguntó Lana.

– Yo fui quien lo hizo – contestó Lisa –. No hay problema. Esta Luan es perfectamente funcional y apacible. No nos molestará.

– ¿Cómo sé que no estás trabajando con tu otra parte? – me disparó Lola.

Mantuve la calma. Esa pregunta fue muy directa.

– No necesito hacerlo – contesté vagamente.

Lisa carraspeó.

– La Luan bromista es la malvada. La que tenemos aquí es su parte más racional y teatral.

– Gracias por exponer la trama – murmuré.

– No nos importa si ella es su versión santa – dijo Lola –. No pasará por esa puerta. Lincoln está a salvo con nosotras aquí.

– Así es – agregó Lana –. Tendrás que usar magia si quieres entrar en su habitación.

– ¿Qué tal la ventana? – dije.

– Nuestras hermanas están buscándote, digo, buscando a tu otro tú… ¡Aaahh! – gritó Lola –. Ellas cuidan la casa, nada le pasará a Lincoln.

– No tiene oportunidad – terminó Lana.

Chasquee la lengua con la mirada indiferente.

– ¿Va a entrar? – preguntó Lisa.

– Si.

– ¿Por la ventana?

– Si.

– ¿Cuándo?

Oímos un fuerte estruendo. Lincoln gritó de pánico por unos segundos. Luego vino un forcejeo con cosas estrellándose en el suelo. Lola y Lana no perdieron tiempo. Lola sacó una llave oculta con cinta adhesiva bajo de su tetera. La introdujo en la cerradura mientras Lana apuraba a viva voz. La llave giró, hizo click. Lola giró el picaporte y nada. La puerta seguía cerrada. Lo intentó otra vez, más fuerte. Pude ver que la puerta se dobló levemente.

– ¿Qué pasa? – exclamó Lana.

– ¡No abre! ¡Qué crees! – respondió Lola con la furia palpitando en su frente.

Lana prestó manos y ambas lo intentaron. Empujaron con fuerza y la puerta les devolvía el golpe.

– Parece ser que nuestro hermano ha vuelto a cerrar la puerta con tablas y clavo – dijo Lisa ajustándose los lentes.

– ¡Al carajo! – exclamó Lola.

Entró a su habitación a paso firme. Oímos un motor rugir y salió montada en su pequeño jeep rosa. Condujo hasta la puerta del baño tomando vuelo. Hizo cambio y aceleró al máximo. Rápida y furiosa condujo hasta estrellarse contra la puerta. Por suerte cada quien saltó lejos. Ni hablar de sus juguetes que estaban en medio del camino: ya eran una mancha en la alfombra del pasillo.

¡Fue de película! Polvos rosa invadieron el lugar por unos segundos.

– Fue un choque color de rosa – me detuve y respiré –. ¿Entendieron?

La cabeza de Lincoln era lo único que quedaba dentro de la habitación. Y fue succionada al exterior en un parpadeo. Su gritó cayó al abismo seguido de tres golpes en la pared. Lana se lanzó hacia la ventana gritando su nombre. Aparte de ella, otra persona clamaba por Lincoln con una voz sumida en pánico.

El laptop de Lincoln estaba encendido y su webcam activada. Clyde estaba al otro lado aún gritando su nombre. Lola se alzó frente a él exigiéndole silencio. Fue un acto reflejo, Clyde cerró la boca en el acto. Me encantaría tener el poder de Lola. Que solo mi voz controle la voluntad de la gente, así no se mofarían de mí cuando ensayo. Claro que también debería tener sus ojos de fuego. De esos que sirven como ventana al infierno.

Luna debería componer una canción con ese tema.

En fin.

– ¡Se lo llevó! – chilló Clyde.

– Si, ya no están allí abajo – agregó Lana.

Si que estaba pálido. Como si se hubiese desangrado por la nariz.

– ¡Fue ella! – exclamó apuntándome.

Hice una mueca interrogante con la mano en el pecho. Mis hermanas no perdieron el tiempo girando sus ojos.

– ¿Dónde te lo llevaste? – preguntó acercándose a la cámara. Pude ver en ultra primer plano la forma de sus ojos y la legaña que los bordeaba.

Respondí con una expresión indiferente, alzando mis hombros. Estaba a punto de explicarle lo que ya conocen cuando…

– Larga historia, Clyde – aclaró Lisa –. Ahora al grano, ¿qué viste?

Gracias, Lisa.

– Es-estaba… yo… estaba hablando…

– ¡Concéntrate Clyde! – le ordenó Lola. Otra vez usando su poder.

Enfocó sus ojos en Lola y se tensó la boca. Tratando de hablar como hombre adulto, le salió una voz más chillona, y dijo:

– ¡Luan se lo llevó!

El público exclamó "¡Ooooh!" sin abrir la boca.

– Más en detalle – pidió Lisa.

Se aclaró la garganta y tomó aire.

– Llamé a Lincoln para hablar sobre ir a la convención de comics pero me dijo que tenía que contarme de algo importante, aunque sonó raro en un principio. Era loco. Creí que me estaba haciendo una broma o algo pero Lincoln no es así…

– ¡Al grano! – exclamaron Lola y Lana.

– ¡Ah, si! Me dijo que un experimento de Lisa salió mal y Luan se dividió en dos. Estaba en eso cuando Luan entró por la ventana vestida de mimo. Se lanzó sobre Lincoln, lo amarró con las sábanas y lo sacó por la ventana.

Le siguió un incómodo silencio.

– ¿Es todo? – preguntó Lisa.

– Pues si, en resumen. Y luego tiraron la puerta y aparecieron ustedes.

– ¡Aja!

Otro incómodo silencio.

– ¿Y no harán nada? – preguntó inquieto.

– Nuestras hermanas ya se están encargando – contestó Lana.

– ¡Pero si ahí está!

Lo saludé con la mano y quise mucho levantarle un dedo.

– Esa Luan no es la Luan que dices – explicó Lola –. Esta Luan es la buena. ¿Eres la buena? – me preguntó directamente. Respondí levantando los hombros –. ¡Cómo sea! La otra loca mal maquillada es la que se llevó a Lincoln.

Eso dolió.

– Espera… – dijo Clyde.

Y esperamos.

– Entonces, ¿lo que dijo Lincoln fue verdad?

– En efecto – confirmó Lisa.

Sus ojos se encogieron al tamaño de un grano de arena. Es bien sabido entre nosotros que Lisa no miente ni siquiera en lo que hace en el baño. Dudar se ella es como mostrarse escéptico ante una tormenta pese a que esta este a tu lado. Es, sin duda, una estupidez.

Clyde lo sabía también. Puede ser ridículo de vez en cuando pero no tonto. Nos deseo suerte con la voz cortada y apagó su laptop. Y claro, lo que no tiene de ridículo le sobra en cobardía. Salvo que sea Lori quien esté en peligro, pero no vale la pena mencionarle eso. Con tener a un chico en peligro en esta casa ya bastaba.

Lola escupió lo mismo, a su estilo, y con palabras muy escatológicas.

Mientras se calmaban un poco los humos, me senté en la cama de Lincoln. Su habitación estaba hecha un desastre. Se notaba que el forcejeo fue grande. Su conejo estaba tirado cerca de los restos de la puerta, entre su ropa sucia. Lo recogí para quitarle un poco el polvo. Lo dejé sentado a los pies de su cama como siempre lo hace.

Esperaba que no haya sido muy brusca con él.

– ¿Qué crees que tú hagas ahora? – me preguntó Lisa. Estaba sumida en mi mente. Su voz me despertó como agua fría. Todos los ruidos ambientes llegaron de pronto. Lola y Lana discutían con Clyde. Lisa, por su parte, mostraba frialdad en su rostro y esperaba una respuesta.

– Una broma – le respondí.

Se ajustó los lentes. Me tomó de la mano y me pidió seguirla a su habitación.

– ¿Dónde van ustedes? – ladró Lola.

– A mi laboratorio – respondió Lisa –. Necesito hacer una cura y esta Luan es necesaria para los experimentos de rigor.

– ¿Y qué haremos con la otra? – preguntó Lana.

– Deben traérmela.

Me soltó al llegar a su puerta. La verdad es que apenas estaba a un paso de la habitación de Lincoln, pero a escala de Lisa eran dos.

– Necesito saber si me das consentimiento explicito y verbal para hacer lo que tengo que hacer contigo.

– ¿Quieres que te autorice a meterme cosas? – pregunté con un hilo de voz.

– Algo así.

– ¿Dolerá?

– A mí no.

¡Qué reconfortante!

Desde la escalera provenían múltiples pasos a ritmos frenéticos. Me asomé para ver quiénes eran aunque era de esperarse que fuesen mis hermanas. Vi una mancha ocre acercarse a mí como una estrella fugaz, al mismo tiempo que alguien me tiraba al suelo. Un fuerte golpe se sintió por toda la casa. Astillas cayeron sobre el pelo de Lisa. El impacto del golpe aún retumbaba en mis oídos. Lynn estaba con los músculos paralizados. Sostenía aún su bate que estaba incrustado en la pared. Lisa aún abrazaba mis piernas con fuerza. Lori, Leni, Luna y Lucy estaban boquiabiertas.

– ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – gritó Luna.

Lynn soltó el bate. Este seguía adherido a la pared. Ella, en cambio, temblaba por lo que casi pudo pasar.

– Yo…yo… – tragó saliva. Balbuceaba. Sus ojos estaban a punto de cristalizarse. Su cuerpo impulsivo se desmoronaba dejando ver a la niña juguetona y tímida que una vez fue –. Yo no sé… Lo siento, Luan, yo… te confundí.

Lisa se incorporó, ordenándose hasta el pelo.

– La otra también es Luan – dijo sombría.

– Para la próxima, yo seré quien dé el primer ataque – dijo Lori con firmeza. Sacó el bate de cuajo con mucho escuerzo. Me tendió la mano y me levantó de un fuerte impulso. – Ahora debemos idear un plan. Tu otro tú tiene a Lincoln.

– Lo sabemos – dije.

– Si, vimos como se lo llevó – agregó Lana. Las gemelas se incorporaron a escena. Sus rostros estaban algo pálidos. Quizás por el momento anterior. Como siempre, toda artista debe estar dispuesta a este tipo de cosas.

Lisa volvió a tomarme de la mano. Esta vez, me apretó con fuerza. Sus uñas casi se entierran en mi carne. Con paso firme y totalmente decidida, me condujo hasta su habitación. Les escupió al resto lo que tenían que hacer y cómo hacerlo. Lo hizo sin mirarlas ni esperar una replica. Las palabras ya estaban dichas.

– Llevaré a esta Luan a mi laboratorio. Necesito experimentar para encontrar una cura. Ustedes deben buscar a Lincoln. Piensen como Luan para encontrarlo. No es difícil. Si ya están acostumbradas a sus bromas, sabrán qué hacer. Y ¡No la dañen! No sé que pasaría con Luan si una de sus partes sufre alguna herida perjudicial. Lola y Lana cuidarán mi puerta. Solo no hagan estupideces.

Cerró la puerta tras de si, dejando a nuestras hermanas a merced de mi oculto otro yo. Dentro de su cuarto aún se evidenciaba el desastre pasado. Me senté en su cama mientras ella recogía todo lo que necesitaba.

Su forma diligente y disciplinada de trabajar me distraía un poco de mis pensamientos. Por una parte esperaba que Lincoln se encontrase bien; por la otra, quería verlo con la cara cubierta de crema pastelera.

De igual forma, ya me conocía.

Y sé que lo que le esperaba a Lincoln no sería bonito.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bueno, he aquí el tercer capítulo. Gracias de antemano por seguir leyendo este fic._

 _Si tiene errores de ortografía o redacción, no dudes en avisarme. Siempre se pasan detalles._

* * *

 **– 3 –**

 **LUAN B**

Las chicas discutían como si el mundo fuera a acabarse en unos segundos. Mi otro yo me observaba con cierto aire distante. Espera que yo diese el primer paso.

Y lo hice.

Me levanté con gracia. Fui hacía la ventana y me senté en el alféizar. Ya sabía la altura desde la ventana hasta el patio, así que verla otra vez no cambiaría nada. Además, ya había hecho esto varias veces. Una artista no solo debe ser un rostro, también debe ejercitarse mucho. Algo que no todos ven, de hecho solo dos personas lo saben, incluyéndome. Si no, ¿cómo creen que puedo preparar mis bromas todos los años? ¡Por el amor del Señor Cocos! ¿Acaso no se lo imaginaban? Claro, no me extraña. Solo creen que sirvo para reír. En fin, fueron varios meses de práctica en los que siempre caía de lugares altos. Dolió mucho pero valió la pena. Ahora estaba a punto de hacerlo de nuevo. Me despedí de mi otro yo lanzándole un beso y salté. El viento en mi cuerpo junto a la sensación de vacío, más la tensión que debían tener mis piernas para que no me quebrase ningún hueso no hacía la experiencia nada placentera. Caí dando una voltereta con gracia. Me levanté en el acto esperando recibir una aprobación.

Entonces me solté a una risa inaudible. Así sin más.

Me ayuda a relajarme, ¿saben? Aunque no se note.

Entré corriendo a la cocina y me detuve en seco. Claro, mis padres seguían en su dormitorio haciendo no sé qué. Y las chicas, claro, no debían oírme aún. De hecho, nadie debía oírme aún. ¡Oh, no! No antes de haber terminado la carta de presentación de todo esto. Y… creo que corrí muy a prisa. Todas las herramientas están guardadas en el cuarto del patio. Me maldije pisando fuerte. Y me quedé petrificada esperando una reacción, algún sonido que me indicase si alguien me notó.

Nada.

Suspiré de alivió.

Asomé mi cabeza al patio. Alcé la vista hasta la ventana y esperé. Las voces de las chicas llegaban hasta mis oídos sin pérdidas. Estaban tan concentradas discutiendo con la otra Luan que aún no movían sus pies en mi búsqueda.

¡Genial!

Corrí hasta el cuarto. Dentro estaba todo: pintura, papeles, cuerdas, martillo, grapas de tamaño industrial y clavos. Los cargué en un saco y me puse en marcha. Estaba tan pesado que mis pasos sonaban como el tambor de Luna cuando practicaba rock pesado. Solté el saco generando otro solo a una nota de batería. Maldije pisando el pasto con fuerza. No podía entrar por la cocina a menos que quisiera que me oyesen y…

¡Aaahhh!

Grité para mis adentros. Corrí a prisa sin tocar el suelo. Entré a la cocina tan veloz como un cometa. Allí en adelante fui corriendo en pies puntillas hasta la puerta principal. La abrí y salí otra vez de la casa. Dejé la puerta semi abierta antes de emprender carrera otra vez hasta el patio. Allí, acumulando toda mi fuerza en mi brazos y haciendo crujir los dientes, cogí el saco con todas las cosas y corrí otra vez hasta la entrada. Mis pasos eran de una giganta histérica corriendo sobre bongos aún más grandes.

En el pórtico, me fui arrastrando el saco. Entré en la casa haciendo el menor ruido posible. La discusión arriba aún seguía tan fuerte como las risas que dejan mis rutinas. ¡Es verdad! Puedo probarlo y tengo testigos.

En fin. Era hora de actuar, y rápido. Claramente no podía martillar nada. Sería una estupidez tal que ni siquiera Leni se atrevería a hacerla. ¡No! Para esto tengo otra ayuda, una que dejé preparada hace tiempo cuando clavé los muebles al techo. Fue luego de que mi padre me castigara y obligara a ordenar la sala tal como estaba antes. En eso dejé varios huecos en el techo del tamaño de un puño que puedo destapar fácilmente. Los hice con una sierra pequeña y los volví a sellar con cinta adhesiva blanca y pinté un poco encima. No fue difícil lograr el color ya que parte del castigo también era volver a pintar el techo. Así que aproveché. Los huecos están pareados en filas y, en medio de estas, están las vigas que sostiene el techo. Y si lo adivinaste, genial. Me subí en una silla a destapar cada hueco. Fue simple, tan solo levantarlos un poco. Metí una de las cuerda por ellos y repetí el proceso con todos. En pocos minutos tenía varios fideos flácidos colgando. La excitación me estaba matando. Tanto que me dolía el pecho. Rápidamente traje más sillas, subí el sofá de cabeza en ellas y lo amarré a las cuerdas. Repetí lo mismo con todos los muebles hasta formar mi nombre desde un ángulo raro y que solo podía verse desde la escalera. Con la sala convertida en un ridículo tiovivo, comencé a esparcir los papeles en la alfombra. La experiencia me hace ser cauta. Si tenía que pintar algo y afrontar el castigo posterior, tenía que hacer que este fuese fácil de limpiar. Esparcirlos fue rápido. Y pintar, eso fue una liberación. Abrí los tarros de pintura y saqué las brochas.

Estaba lista.

Los trazos fueron una delicia. Pintar no es una costumbre en mí, pero lo practico cada vez que tengo que crear un escenario para mis actos. Como siempre el tiempo está en mi contra, debo ser rápida, lo que no quiere decir descuidada. Pinté primer a Lori sin cejas con cara de espanto, luego a Leni cubierta de arañas, de esa vez que le dejé caer un balde con arañas de plástico con pegamento en sus patas. Tardó toda una tarde en quitárselas a base de revolcarse en el pasto. A Lynn dentro de un balón, a Lisa cubierta de pelo. Una Lucy de blanco y con flores junto a Lola de negro y cubierta de basura. A Lana limpia y bien vestida (más que broma, pareciera un favor. Mi madre no se enojó por eso). A Luna sumergida en gelatina y escuchando la peor música posible. Finalmente a Lily siendo feliz, siendo Lily. No, ella siempre ha quedado al margen de mis bromas. Quizás cuando crezca, pero por ahora ella siempre debe estar en zona segura. A mis padres no los incluí. Pese a que igual les hago bromas, tengo mis límites con ellos. Quiero decir, si me esmero mucho quizás terminen muertos. Eso, ni hablar, sería terrible. Me quedaría sin gente en quién practicar mis trucos. Aparte del castigo que me darían. Aunque pasar tiempo en cárcel, no sé, no sería malo. Muchas más personas. Más carne fresca para probar cosas nuevas y, esta vez, sin miramientos de moral ni nada. Ya estaría encerrada, ¿qué harían luego? ¿Matarme? Quizás, pero no sin antes haber dejado algo por lo que me recordarían por siempre. ¡Luan, la diosa de las bromas! Un nombre algo pretencioso y justo a la vez. No faltará quién me haga culto y forme un ejército en torno a mi nombre y…

Estoy desvariando.

Tenía las brochas en mis manos. Goteaban, por suerte, sobre partes sin dibujos. No sabía cuánto rato había estado sumergida en mis pensamientos. Me estremecí. Me levanté de golpe, soltando las brochas. Busqué con la vista a cualquiera a mi alrededor.

Y allí los vi.

¡Quise gritar todas las maldiciones que me sé!

Pero estaba con voto de silencio. Cosas del arte que se toman muy en serio, incluso en la oscuridad del alma.

Mis padres estaban en la puerta de su habitación mirándome atónitos. Sus expresiones eran despampanantes. Estaba a punto de doblarme de risa. Pero mis pies decían otra cosa. Ellos aún sumidos en la estupefacción, les tomó más de un minutos inhalar todo el aire necesario para gritar mi nombre a los cuatro vientos. Claro que para ese momento, yo ya estaba corriendo por el comedor hacia la cocina y luego al patio. Cerré la puerta y, sin más que risa en mi cuerpo, me dejé caer de espaldas sobre ella. Me deslicé hasta sentarme riendo en silencio. Ahora sentía todo mi cuerpo temblar, gritar y doblegarse ante el dolor. Mi voz no escapaba, seguía en el acto. Tenía que continuar pensando con aquella voz maliciosa que me encanta. Aunque pierda toda noción de mí misma. Aunque pierda mi identidad. El sacrificio lo valía. Sonreír, reír y carcajear lo valía. La risa que nace del dolor ajeno cura los males internos del ser.

Me levanté.

Mis huesos sonaron como concierto de rock. Mientras estaba tendida, las chicas arriba escucharon los gritos, y sus pisadas bajando las escaleras fueron una marcha sincronizada de locura. Era hora de volver a entrar, tenía que ver y oír lo que sucedía, y esperar. Esperar el momento exacto para aparecer en escena otra vez y ser el pequeño remate de una broma aún más grande y que trascendía mi carne. Ni siquiera yo sabía cómo terminaría, pero estaba ansiosa por verlo. Tanto que me volvía a doler el pecho de pensar en ello. Y también la cabeza por esas rimas al azar.

Abrí la puerta con el sigilo de un fantasma y me adentré paso a paso como una sombra llena de púas. Las voces de la familia eran variadas en tono, rabia e indiferencia. Mi otro yo abarcaba el último punto. Nuestros padres la apuntaban con toda la sangre en sus dedos. Ella, en acto de suma elegancia, respondía indiferente que ella no fue quién realizó tal desastre. Técnicamente cierto, mentalmente incorrecto. Eres parte de un todo, ¿recuerdas? Eres, en parte, responsable de esto. De que un rincón de tu mente quisiera ver arder toda la casa solo por una broma. Claro que la parte que se defendía era inocente, es cierto. Hasta que yo tome control de su cuerpo, claro está.

Mis hermanas estaban alienadas una a la otra, tal como un interrogatorio militar. Los dardos en contra de mi contraparte eran desviados gracias a su temple. Las chicas, por su parte, se buscaban en la pintura. Hacían muecas de asco, horror y de ansias de venganza (ojalá dolorosa). Por otra parte, Lincoln fue absorbido por un hoyo negro que le extrajo todo su color, dejándolo blanco de pies a cabeza. Salvo sus pupilas temblorosas, tan pequeñas como puntas de alfiler, daban vida a una estatua que siempre suele hablarle a la nada mientras está solo. Algo que sabe toda la familia y que nadie se atreve a decírselo en cara. Todos aquí tenemos nuestras fallas y neuronas burbujeantes de locura, y cada quién tiene formas especiales de lidiar con ellas. Lincoln habla solo con frecuencia y le da consejos a personas imaginarias. Si esto fuera un show de televisión, de seguro rompería la cuarta pared. Pero en la vida real solo rompe la norma común. Ni hablar, no lo culpo. Yo muchas veces me río sola en lugares poco comunes y todos se me quedan viendo. Me siento un poco ridícula, mutilada con ojos ajenos, no así destruida. Aún tengo un fuerte ego y se va engrosando con los años. Espero que Lincoln sea igual cuando crezca, claro que salvo que ahora, solo quería verlo caer en mis manos. Beberme sus lágrimas y quitarle la cabeza a su conejo y… no, creo que eso sería muy cruel. Bueno, ya pensaré en algo. Después de todo, el plan me permite improvisar un poco.

– La Luan malvada – susurró Lucy conteniendo su admiración.

Vaya forma de llamarme si mi rostro era pura bondad. Frente al espejo me vi con mi rostro blanco, aquellas puntas en mis ojos con bordes negros. Mi camiseta negra con franjas blancas junto a mis calcetas blancas con franjas negras. Mi sonrisa, esos dientes con frenos que derriten a cualquiera. Si, era todo bondad. Hasta que encendía mi cerebro y mis manos se transformaban en navajas.

Con el llamado de Lucy, salí de la oscuridad. El ambiente enmudeció. Mi familia me miraba como el monstruo que salió por fin del armario. Mi otro yo fue la última en voltearse. Me dedicó una mirada sin chispa. No esperaba menos. Lisa hizo lo mismo. ¿Acaso tengo que tener dos cabezas para verla sorprendida? Igual esto debía ser rápido. Una sonrisa y adiós. Aún debía preparar otras cosas y, más que nada, asegurarme de atrapar a mi hermanito.

Al segundo, pasó algo divertido. Mi madre tomó a Lily que estaba en brazos de Lori mientras mi padre recitaba:

– Bueno niñas, y Lincoln, será mejor que solucionen esto Lisa no quiero ver otra Luan por aquí y Luan tienes que limpiar esto antes de que volvamos de una parte no muy lejos será por poco rato así que hasta luego…

Y se largaron sin mas en la van, dejando al resto de la familia aquí, encerrados conmigo. Esto era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Estaba tan excitada que sonreí hasta que mis labios se partieron. El pobre Lincoln se apretaba en si mismo, temblando como una pollito recién nacido. Me miraba directo a los ojos rogando por algo más que su vida. Reí en silencio y le mandé un beso mímico desde mi corazón. Creo que algo se rompió en su interior, sus ojos se tornaron de un blanco infinito rodeados de venas hinchadas. Reí en mi interior y me perdí en el comedor otra vez. Me oculté en la cocina, entre la puerta del sótano y la del patio. Estaba a la vista de quien entrase, pero al menos me daría tiempo de escapar y espacio para oír si se aproximaban.

Pude oír a mi otro decir "da igual si entendieron" a la par de manoseos y gruñidos de mis hermanas.

– Bueno, ahora tenemos que buscar a la otra – dijo Luna.

– Ya estoy lista – afirmó Lynn.

– Ya saben qué hacer – recalcó Lori.

Ni modo, era hora de salir de la casa. Abrí la puerta con cuidado y salí apenas escuché a Lori gritar la orden: "¡Vamos a buscarla!". Sentí sus pasos acercarse. Eran veloces y decididos. En el patio, me escondí detrás del árbol. Otra vez un lugar ridículo y a simple vista. Lori, Luna y Lucy salieron corriendo. Quedaron detenidas a metros de la puerta, observando el lugar.

– No puedes esconderte para siempre, hermana – dijo Luna.

Las tres comenzaron a desplegarse para abarcar el mayor espacio posible. Era de tarde, quedaba apenas una hora de luz. Esconderse apoyada en la oscuridad no era posible, ni aunque fuese una emo gótica con expresión amargada. No, tenía que salir a la luz. Era Lucy quien se aproximaba a mi. No podía ver dónde apuntaban sus ojos gracias a su cabello.

¡Ya qué! Tenía que correr.

Salí de mi lugar como un rayo. Pasé al lado de Lucy agitando su cabello. Lori y Luna no alcanzaron a exclamar un grito. Justo en la puerta apareció Lynn con Leni. Fue tan rápido que no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. Esquivé a Luna arrojándome al suelo, dando una voltereta. Me levanté de un salto y corrí hasta la entrada. Suponía que unas me seguirían y otras correrían irían por la otra parte de la casa. Y no me equivocaba, porque Lynn y Lucy aparecieron ante mi cuando ya estaba llegando a la puerta principal.

Quise gritar. Estaban en mi camino al garaje. Iba con tanta velocidad que tropecé. Di mil vueltas. Vi la tierra y el cielo en un bucle de color. Coqué con ambas en una graciosa y dolorosa escena. Ni noté que parte de nuestros cuerpos terminó en cada mano, solo me levanté como pude y seguí mi carrera hasta el garaje. La puerta estaba ligeramente abierta. Fue fácil meter las manos y subirla. Lo mismo cerrarla del otro lado. Claro que ver en la oscuridad era otra cosa. Por suerte la luz se filtraba de los bordes de la puerta lateral. Me acerqué a ella arrastrando los pies y estirando los brazos para ver con que me topaba. Ya era bastante malo que las esas gruesas cortinas estuviesen corridas como para soportar dos golpes en los pies. Si no fuera por mis zapatos, mis dedos estarían al revés.

Al menos llegó la luz. Estaba tan aliviada que casi rompí mi voto de silencio con un suspiro. No duró mucho. De hecho, casi me lo trago. Golpearon la puerta con tanta fuerza que pudieron haber desprendido el garaje de cuajo.

– ¡LUAN! ¡SAL DE UNA VEZ! – gritaba Lynn pateando la puerta.

– ¡Cálmate Lynn! – ordenó Lori –. Ella literalmente se encerró en el garaje. Ahora no podrá escapar.

Lynn relajó los músculos respirando con prisa.

– Es cierto – dijo al fin –. Fue una mala jugada, Luan.

Vaya que si. Pero si recuerdo bien… ¡Claro! ¡Ya sé! Busqué entre los cajones. Allí estaba un garfio y varias cuerdas. Me las puse enrolladas en mis brazos y me preparé para cuando la puerta se abriese. Seguían hablando y reían entre medio. Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn y Lucy sonaban muy satisfechas con todo esto. Supuse que las gemelas deberían estar con Lincoln o custodiando a mi otro yo. Quizás, o Lisa ya la encerró junto a uno de sus monstruos experimentales. Me daba algo de pena de solo pensarlo.

Tomé un martillo y apagué la luz. Las chicas seguían hablando mientras Lucy suspiraba. Ninguna se dio cuenta. Arrojé el martillo contra la pila de herramientas. El ruido del desastre a oscuras fue tan fuerte que mis hermanas enmudecieron. Aproveché el ruido para quitar el seguro. Salté a una mesa y otra vez hasta aferrarme de unas de las vigas del techo, sobre la puerta. Allí esperé su reacción.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Lynn.

– Parece que algo se cayó – comentó Leni.

Giré mis ojos hasta arriba.

– ¿Creen que esté bien? – murmuró Luna –. Las luces están apagadas.

– Espero – agregó Lori –. Eso literalmente no sonó nada bien.

– Quizás debamos intentar abrir la puerta o… – decía Lucy

– ¡Ni hablar! – la interrumpió Lynn –. Está cerrada, ya lo intenta…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le tapó la boca. Esta crujió lentamente hasta dejar entrar la luz exterior. Yo estaba cual gárgola asechando y esperando que todas entrasen y que, ojalá, a ninguna se le ocurriese encender la luz antes de tiempo. Lynn fue la primera entrar. Portaba su bate lista para golpear lo primero que se moviese. Luna y Lori la siguieron. Caminaban de costado a espaldas pegadas. Leni fue al final, caminando de espaldas. Lucy se quedo fuera, susurrando una oda a la noche que estaba llegando.

– ¿No sería mejor encender la luz? – preguntó Leni.

– ¡Qué buena idea, Leni! – exclamó Lori con sarcasmo.

– Si, tengo de vez en cuando.

Encendió la luz y retrocedió tres pasos. Justo en ese momento salté de mi escondite para caer frente a Lucy. Le hice la mueca de monstruo más horrible que pude haber hecho. Ella dio un salto hacia atrás, jadeando del pánico. Aproveché su tambaleo para escapar como perseguida por el demonio. Di la vuelta completa a la casa y me oculté bajo el pórtico de la entrada. Allí podía oír las voces que se alejaban de mis hermanas enfurecidas. Era una joda jugar a esto. Ser la rata perseguida por fieras. Debería ser al revés, pero todo era por satisfacer algo mayor. Cruzaban a prisa cerca de mi, gritaban mi nombre, se retaban entre si mismas y jadeaban de cansancio. Pateaban el suelo o suspiraban del fastidio.

– Dividámonos – indicó Lori –. Luna, Lynn y Lucy estarán en el pórtico haciendo guardia. Leni y yo rondaremos la casa. Literalmente está escondida, pero no será por mucho.

Era un mal plan, pero lo aceptaron. Lynn se quedó sentada en las escaleras jugando con su bate. Lucy estaba sobre mí, buscando palabras que rimasen con penumbra. Luna estaba del otro lado, probablemente tamborileando sus dedos buscando nuevos ritmos. Para mi suerte, Lori y Leni comenzaron su marcha desde el garaje. Salí arrastrándome como serpiente de mi escondite y me apegué a la pared de la casa apenas tuve tiempo de levantarme. Me oculté tras la chimenea. Lucy iba y venía, ensimismada en su mundo, parecía no tener interés en perseguirme. El punto ahora era subir al techo. Calculaba que tenía apenas cinco minutos antes de que Lori y Leni asomaran sus rubias cabezas por aquí. Enganché rápido el garfio a la cuerda y la lancé a su boca en el techo. Estaba de suerte. Se enganchó al primer intento. Tensé la cuerda y comencé a escalar. Subía un paso enrollando la cuerda en mis brazos. Fue más lento pero eliminaba más rápido la evidencia. Antes de llegar a la cima, empuje la ventanilla del ático, abriéndola un poco. Luego dejé la cuerda más corta que tenía en la ventanilla: un poco dentro por el peso y el resto fuera para tener visibilidad. En la cima de la casa, el viento soplaba mucho más fuerte. El sol ya estaba por desaparecer por completo, solo unos segundos más. Esperé el momento, que coincidió con Lori y Leni apareciendo desde el patio. Corrí como pude arriba, sin hacer mucho ruido y con cuidado de no caerme. Desde esa altura sí podía hacerme daño. Llegué a la otra punta. La acción debía ser igual de rápida. Luna estaba vigilando esta punta y a ella no se le pasan estas cosas, tiene un instinto de protección hacia los demás más grande de lo que deja ver su ruda presencia. Me até la cuerda con fuerza a mi cintura. Enganché el garfio al techo, probando varias veces su resistencia tensando la cuerda.

De pie en la punta del techo, inhalé hasta volar mi mente. Exhalé los pulmones y di el salto de fe. La habitación de Lincoln estaba bajo mis pies. Su ventanilla, abierta desde mucho antes, me esperaba para hacer inserción. Aterricé con mis pies pegados en al pared. Ahora el ruido era necesario. Luna resolló al verme. La saludé con una sonrisa. Abrí la ventanilla de golpe. Lincoln estaba chateando con Clyde en su laptop. Él soltó un grito, tropezando con su basura para caer sobre su cama. Sonreí de oreja a oreja. Él casi se traga sus grandes dientes del pánico. Clyde, en la comodidad de su habitación a kilómetros de distancia, se escondió bajo su cama. Con mis pies en el suelo, salté sobre Lincoln con otra cuerda en mis manos. Me gustaría decir que el forcejeo fue difícil, pero no. ¡Fue lo más divertido que he hecho en el día! Lincoln se cubrió con sus brazos. Los sujeté con fuerza para dejar al descubierto su cabeza. Él levantó sus piernas pateando las mías. El desequilibrio me arrojó sobre él. Aproveché el percance para atar sus piernas en primer lugar. Se dio vuelta en la cama, tirándome al suelo. Aún tenía la cuerda en mis manos, así que lo arrastré conmigo. Cayó sobre mí. Luego se puso mucho más violento. Me sujetó de las manos, pegándolas contra el piso. Estaba sobre mí con una expresión de pánico colapsado. Era aquel animal arrinconado a morir que deja todo su ser en batalla. Estaba tan impactada por esa reacción que no pude evitar estallar de risa. Claro que sin sonido. Estaba llorando, apretando mi estómago y soportando el dolor de pecho. No podía parar. Lincoln suavizó un poco su presión para preguntarme si estaba bien. Mejor que nunca me hubiera gustado decirle, pero eso habría matado la magia. En cambio, alcé mi cabeza todo lo que pude y le besé la nariz. Se sobresaltó con eso, liberándome. Aproveché esos pocos segundos para coger sus brazos y atarlos tan rápido como me daban las manos.

Mientras luchábamos, Lola y Lana trataban de entrar en la habitación. Algo de partida difícil. Lincoln la había sellado clavando tablas en la puerta. Lo intentaban con fuerza y de manera inútil. Aunque de dónde sacaban músculo esas niñas. Envolví a Lincoln como la presa de una araña.

– ¡No te saldrás con la tuya, Luan! – espetó.

Fruncí el ceño.

Esto no es un comic, Lincoln.

¡Es peor!

Subí hasta la ventanilla y comencé a escalar. Arrastré a Lincoln conmigo. Estaba a punto de sacar su cabeza cuando un fuerte estruendo sacudió la casa. Una polvareda rosa salió por la ventanilla. Di un jalón más fuerte y todo Lincoln quedó colgando de cabeza al vacío. Subí a prisa, usando lo que me quedaba de fuerza. Una vez arriba, arrastré a Lincoln hasta dejarlo junto a mí. Estaba tan cansada que quería dejarme caer. Pero solo me senté. Lincoln, a mi lado, no se movía mucho temiendo rodar hasta caer.

– ¿Q-qué vas a hacer conmigo? – balbuceó.

Le di mi sonrisa más amistosa, cosa que no se lo tomó muy bien. Ya comenzaba a asustarse otra vez.

¡Ya qué!

Estaba cansada y no quería hacer nada más. No tenía fuerzas ni para arrojar un pastel en la cara de alguien. Hice lo más lógico en ese momento. Me acerqué a Lincoln. Él se contrajo en si mismo otra vez, protegiéndose. Metí dos dedos en su abdomen, la mezcla de dolor y cosquillas expandió sus partes como si estuviera floreciendo. Desabroché sus nudos y la cuerda se deshizo sobre su cuerpo. Sin más, me volví a sentar, suspirando del cansancio. Lincoln terminó se quitarse la cuerda de encima. Se quedó en cuclillas un momento, esperando cualquier movimiento de mi parte. Quería decirle que no iba a hacerle nada. Hablarlo era más fácil, pero no. Me estiré un poco hasta que mis huesos crujieron. Con una sonrisa cansina, comencé con mi mímica. Mis brazos, manos, ojos y boca, en combinación, le decían a Lincoln que ya todo había acabado, que no iba a hacerle nada malo y que podía estar tranquilo. Él se dejó caer de rodillas, tratando de leer lo que decían mis gestos. Tuve que repetirlo tres veces antes de que el pudiera traducir.

– ¿Quieres decir que no harás nada?

Asentí con la cabeza.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó dubitativo.

Volví a asentir.

Él torció los labios, aún con la duda en sus ojos. Le ofrecí ojos de gatita. Bajó la guardia y se arrastró, de a poco, junto a mí. Se sentó a mi lado. Miramos la nada unos minutos. Estaba vacía por dentro. Sentía que las ganas de hacer una broma estaban lejos de mí. Solo quería descansar, relajarme un rato sin hacer nada. No solo porque mis músculos palpitasen con rabia sino que ya todo mi ser quería hacer algo más que esto con mi vida. Sentía que toqué techo y que necesitaba destruirlo para poder seguir creciendo. Suspiré en mi interior.

– ¿En verdad eres su parte mala? – preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

Respondí levantando mis hombros. No sabía. Solo sé que, para mi, actúo como tengo ser. Aunque, digamos, soy traviesa de una forma muy cruel.

Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Él se estremeció un poco. Lo tomé para la risa. ¿Acaso se puso nervioso por el amor de su hermana mayor? ¡Qué chico!

Sentimos otra vez retumbar la casa. Un golpe seco y duro provino desde el segundo piso. Lo tomé como mi señal de que debíamos bajar. Me levanté y sujeté la mano de Lincoln sin su permiso. Él se resistió, más aún cuando notó que me acercaba al borde del techo. Yo aún tenía amarrada la cuerda a mi cuerpo y el garfio seguía en su posición.

– ¡Luan, no! ¡No, no, no! ¡No lo hagas!

Eres veloz de mente, Lincoln Loud, aunque muchos piensen lo contrario. Le di la razón, una vez en el borde, me dejé caer. Abracé a Lincoln en la caída, tapándole la boca. Mi mano absorbió sus gritos mientras el viento nos volvía a peinar el cabello. La cuerda se tensó y terminamos suspendidos a escasos centímetros del suelo. Lincoln perdió más que su color. Por mi parte, me juré nunca más hacer eso. ¿En qué carajo estaba pensando? Tuve que mantener mi semblante de artista pero en mi interior gritaba de histeria. Tragué saliva y deshice el nudo en mi cintura. Caímos como un saco de papas. Solté una carcajada en silencio sobre el pasto. Lincoln, saliendo de su terror, me ayudó a levantarme. Me sonrió algo confundido. Yo me lamí el dedo y le limpié la mejilla.

Me encaminé hasta el patio. Quería entrar por la cocina para hacer mi último acto antes de bajar el telón. Lincoln me seguía casi pegado a mi lado. Abrió la puerta de la cocina y fue a encender las luces. Yo mientras me acerqué al horno a sacar algo que tenía previsto.

– Las chicas deben estar con la otra Luan arriba – dijo sin mirarme.

Asentí en silencio.

– Será mejor que subamos.

Y cuando sus ojos querían contemplarme, estrellé un pastel de piña recién horneado en su cara. Los restos de fruta dibujaban una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Estallé en risa. Tanto que un poco de sonido escapó de mi boca. No tanto como para que Lincoln pensase mal, pero si mucho para sentirme acorralada. Casi rompo el personaje. Él se limpiaba con las manos, saboreándose.

– ¿Esta era tu gran broma? – preguntó molesto, chupándose los dedos.

Asentí con malicia.

Lincoln rió por la nariz.

– Está rica.

Era hora de subir.

Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn y Lucy estaban en las escaleras cuando nos vieron salir del comedor. Ahogaron un grito y levantaron armas. Formaron un pequeño huracán que avanzaba con la furia del apocalipsis. No esperaba que mi bienvenida fuera tan, pero tan dramáticamente explosiva como para generar un campo de batalla en menos de tres segundos.

Me cubrí la cabeza con mis brazos. Al menos debía resguardar mi genio.

Fue Lincoln quien las detuvo. Se interpuso en su camino extendiendo los brazos y apretando los ojos. Les gritó "¡Alto!" y ellas se paralizaron en el aire como personajes animados. O al menos eso creí.

Chocaron entre si lanzando maldiciones.

– ¿Qué rayos haces, Lincoln? – gruño Lori.

– No dejaré que la toquen – dijo con lentitud, tratando de creer en sus propias palabras.

– ¿De qué hablas, hermano? – preguntó Luna sin dar crédito a lo que veía –. Ella te secuestró.

Ese es un término muy grande para esto.

– Es cierto, pero…

– Ella es la Luan malvada – agregó Lucy.

– No es así, es…

– ¿Te torturó, verdad? – apuntó Lynn –. Por eso la defiendes. Sufres del síndrome de la víctima torturada.

– ¿Qué no era síndrome de Estocolmo? – preguntó Leni.

La miramos frunciendo el ceño.

– ¡Cómo sea! – dijo al fin Lori –. Ella literalmente viene con nosotras.

– De una forma u otra – terminó Lynn.

Alcé mis brazos hacia ellas. Lynn estaba a punto de amarrarme, pero Lincoln le quitó la cuerda antes de que esta pudiera tocarme. La arrojó al suelo y la pateó lejos.

– No sé lo que hago, pero les aseguro que ella no es malvada – dijo jadeante.

Las chicas lo observaron con ojos duros. Él estaba decidido en su intención y sacaba pecho por eso. El ambiente estaba tenso y nadie se movía. Solo se oían pisadas de arriba, el chocar de algunos frascos y palabras ininteligibles.

– ¡Cómo quieras, Lincoln! Pero será tu responsabilidad – sentenció Lori –. Ahora subamos.

Luna y Lucy encabezaban la marcha. Seguía yo con Lincoln y detrás caminaban a paso mordaz Lynn y Lori. Leni nos seguía a todos desde el final con una expresión distante.

Arriba, la escena casi se repite con Lola y Lana. Lincoln también las detuvo antes de que mi sangre regara el piso. Lori tocó la puerta de Lisa, gritando:

– ¡Ya la tenemos!

Lisa abrió la puerta. Tenía manchas de sustancias reptantes en su cara. Sus ojos brillaron un poco al verme. Mi otro yo estaba sentada en la cama. Me saludó con cierta indiferencia.

– ¿Cómo has estado? – me preguntó.

"Más o menos", le respondí moviendo las manos.

– Veo que fueron eficientes, me alegro – las felicitó Lisa sin alegría –. Ahora déjennos solas, que tenemos que trabajar.

Me tomó de la mano y me impulsó dentro de su habitación. Cerró la puerta de un golpe, ajustándose los lentes.

– Ahora terminemos con esto – dijo como quien resuelve un misterio.

Fue hasta su escritorio y tomó una pequeña botella de líquido burbujeante.

– Si esto no funciona… bueno, ya veremos.

Y procedió a terminar con la dualidad del cuerpo y hacerla solo de mente.

¡Ay, Lisa! Si tan solo supieras…


	4. Chapter 4

_He aquí el capítulo final. Si encuentran fallas de ortografía o redacción no duden en avisar._

 _Disfruten._

* * *

–4–

 **Luan (otra vez)**

Mi otro yo llegó con la cara en el suelo. Se sentó a mi lado sin darme la cara. Estaba con los ojos caídos, la boca torcida hacia abajo y el cuerpo pesado. Fue tal la impresión que no pude dejar de imitarla. Se cruzó de piernas e hice igual. Apoyó su mentón en sus manos e hice lo mismo. Peiné mis pelos sueltos en mi frente y ella hizo lo mismo. Moví mi cabeza, tronando los huesos de mi cuello, lo que ella repitió al unísono.

– ¿Seguirán con ese show por más tiempo o me dejarán terminar? – escupió Lisa.

Se notaba algo molesta. Nos quedamos quietas en idéntica pose. Con los labios fruncidos hacía el frente y los ojos bizcos.

Lisa se masajeó las sienes. Nos reímos las dos. Ella en silencio, yo en estéreo. Golpearon a la puerta, con la suavidad típica de una familia grande.

– ¡Lisa! – era Lori aplicando su dulce voz militar de niñera dictadora –. ¿Qué rayos está pasando ahí dentro?

– ¡No tienes el IQ necesario para entender!

Ambas exclamamos un "¡Uuuhhhh!" que se contagió hasta el pasillo. Creo que imaginé bien la reacción de Lori ante la respuesta de Lisa ya que golpeó otra vez la puerta con la fuerza de un tanque. Fue tal que la habitación tembló y los frascos de Lisa casi generan otra reacción en el suelo. Ella apenas los sostuvo sin derramar una gota. Lisa acomodó todo lejos de los bordes. La habitación aún estaba dentro de un tambor de circo. Yo y mi otro yo saltábamos sentadas en la cama. Al final ella puso sus manos en cuernos y comenzó a sacudir la cabeza. Hice igual, imitándola tanto a ella como a Luna.

Lisa abrió la puerta, deteniendo el bum–bum–crash–bum. Se ajustó los lentes lanzando chispas por los ojos. Mis hermanas y Lincoln, excepto Lori, retrocedieron un paso al verla. Pese a tener cuatro años y medir casi medio metro, resultaba intimidante. Más de una temía que se adentrase en nuestros cuartos de noche y dejará caer algo malévolo sobre nosotras y, de lejos, escuchar su risa con dientes filosos.

– Ya basta de brutalidad, neandertal rubia – exigió escupiendo ácido –. Gracias a ti casi fracasa mi antídoto.

No exageres Lisa. Apenas has tocado tus cosas desde que estoy aquí.

– De hecho, si esto fracasa, no podría calcular cuáles serían las consecuencias – continuó con un tono nada alentador. Caminó hasta su escritorio y cogió uno de los tubos de ensayo. Tenía un liquido amarillo casi transparente. Mi otro yo hizo una mueca de asco. Supuse en lo que estaba pensando y no fue agradable. Hice la misma mueca para estar a la par.

– Este es el antídoto – indicó Lisa –. ¡Contémplenlo!

Hicimos un "¡Oooohhh!" a coro ascendente. Y por ahí se dejo oír algo de sarcasmo. Mi otro yo movía las manos al cielo, exagerando todo.

– ¿Y cuáles serían las consecuencias? – preguntó Lincoln.

– Si fracasa, tendrá el efecto contrario al esperado – respondió Lisa.

Todas, y Lincoln, fruncimos el ceño. ¿Acaso nos estaba jugando una broma o su respuesta era vaga a propósito?

– ¿Quieres decir que si fracasa, Luan no se juntará otra vez formando una sola sino que se dividirá hasta un número incalculable que abracará toda la tierra, y cada una de sus partes será una personalidad más simple y mortal que la anterior?

Eso fue… Vaya. Luego de esas palabras siguió un asombroso silencio donde nadie podía salir de su estupor, salvo quien pronunció todo lo anterior. Ella nos observó desconcertada, preguntando qué nos pasaba. Nadie pudo mover la lengua. Ni parpadear. Gimió de que la estábamos asustando. Pero, en serio, Leni. Fue todo lo contrario.

– Eso fue… impactante – murmuró Lisa regresándonos a la vida.

– Si…. – asentimos al unísono en un susurro.

– Y tiene razón – puntualizó Lisa.

– ¿La tiene? – preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

– ¿La tengo? – preguntó Leni.

– Sorprendentemente, si – aclaró Lisa –. Si esta fórmula fracasa podría estimar que habrá una Luan equivalente a cada humano sobre la tierra. Y peor aún, podrían multiplicarse hasta el infinito.

Todas, y Lincoln, resollaron hasta que sus pupilas se contrajeron.

– El día de bromas durará por siempre – celebré.

Mi otro yo alzó el puño en señal de aprobación.

Volvieron a resollar, incluida Lisa esta vez. Mi otro buscaba algo bajo la cama mientras los nervios consumían al resto de la familia. Sonrió al extraer algo que no pude ver. Me dio la espalda, riendo por todas las partes de su cuerpo menos la boca. Traté de mirar que hacia pero me tapaba todo ángulo moviéndose con gracia. Al final, me dio una gran sonrisa escondiendo lo que sea que haya creado en su espalda.

– ¿Y cómo funciona? – preguntó Lincoln.

– Simple – respondió Lisa –. Solo hay que juntarlas y rociarlas con esto a la vez.

– Entonces, ¿qué esperamos? – apuró Lynn. Le quitó el tubo de ensayo a Lisa y se encaminó hacia nosotras. Lynn estaba extasiada y, a la vez, mordiéndose los labios de la presión. Sabía muy dentro de sí que solo tenía un tiro, y solo uno. Su brazo dudaba tanto como cuando jugó la final de baseball con su equipo y a ella le tocaba lanzar la última bola o como cuando enfrentaba a sus clásicos rivales en un partido de básquetbol y ella tuvo que lanzar los últimos tiros libres. Si, puso la misma cara de suspenso que ustedes ponen ahora por saber cómo terminaron esos juegos.

Allí entró en escena mi yo mimo. De todas las cosas que hizo ese día, quizás esta fue la peor vista. Me cogió del cuello y me hizo una llave con un brazo. Con su otra mano sostenía algo blanco y con punta. Lo acercó tanto a mi cuello que su intención quedó sin palabras. Jajajaja, lo siento. No puedo evitarlo. En fin, me levantó junto a ella, exigiendo entre movimiento de ojos y el agitar de su supuesto cuchillo que todos se alejasen. Si me seguía apretando así, me rompería el cuello, lo cual sería muy extraño. Las chicas retrocedieron poco a poco, Lincoln igual se mantuvo al margen.

– Cuidado con esa fórmula – advirtió Lisa –. No sé que pasaría si toca a una de ustedes también.

– ¿Se fusionarían conmigo? – pregunté con voz rasposa –. Al fin me sentiría querida por ustedes.

Salimos de la habitación. Lynn aún estaba en posición de ataque, calculando como darme sin manchar a nadie más.

– Por cierto, eso no fue un chiste – aclaré.

Me llevaba hasta nuestra habitación. Éramos ya un blanco fácil para Lynn pero ella aún no lo notaba, ni el resto de las chicas ni Lincoln que hacia muecas de asco. La única sonriente era Lucy, y eso me preocupó un poco. Esa niña debía leer cosas muy extrañas por internet para mostrarme sus dientes de esa manera tan sutil mientras el resto se tapaba la boca al ver esta desagradable imagen. Aunque, para mi, fue tan ridícula y peculiar como que una chica emo se riera de un mimo. Mi otro yo me lamió la cara con mucha sensualidad diabólica. Yo me encogí de hombros, mirándola con algo de asombro. No me esperaba tal cosa y menos de mi misma.

– Extraña forma de tocarse una misma – murmuré. Luna rió por la nariz. Fue la única. Lori frunció el ceño, Leni se tapó la boca, Lynn torció los labios y el resto no modificó su rostro. No estaban listos para esa clase de chistes. En un año más, podría ser. Ahora estaba el drama de mi visible dualidad.

Aprovechando el contacto entre lengua y mejilla entre yo misma, Lynn arrojó todo el contenido del tubo de ensayo sobre nosotras. Me empapó la cara y el pelo, lo mismo que a mi versión mimo.

Si esperan chistas, luces de bengala o que algún halo mágico nos cubra y nos convirtamos en la loca sonriente con frenos que siempre hemos sido, siento decepcionarlos. Lo que si pasó es que nadie vio qué pasó. Redundante, cierto, pero verídico. Mi otro yo abrió de golpe la puerta de nuestra habitación. Pegadas como estábamos, me engulló dentro y cerró la puerta tras de si. Las chicas golpeaban la puerta exigiendo entrar y preguntando, en voces esquivas, si me encontraba bien. Decir "bien" era ser generosa conmigo misma. Fue un déjà-vu en todo sentido. La desesperación en la puerta, la metamorfosis en mi habitación y la sensación de que todo se fue al carajo. Otra vez lo mismo, salvo que ahora tenía más de mi para compartir. Si antes fue un desmembramiento, ahora sentía que estaba comiendo más de lo que debía y por todos los poros de mi cuerpo. Mi otro yo estaba pegada a mi, contorsionándose en si misma, mientras yo me retorcía dejando claro que estaba sufriendo. Tenían que oírme, el dolor sin sonido no se siente. Me tocaba por todas partes y me ardía cada rincón. Estaba en un abismo extraño sin noción del tiempo. Sonaban las tripas y las palmas en raras sinfonías. Pies corriendo, portazos y gritos de preocupación. Algo moviéndose dentro que parecía un fantasma de carne. Solté un grito antes de desfallecer.

Fue demasiada imaginación.

* * *

Un tambor sonaba en mi cabeza. Luna estaba tocando peor que nunca. Abrí los ojos. Estaba acostada sobre la alfombra. La batería de Luna estaba intacta en un rincón, junto a sus otros instrumentos. La ventana estaba abierta y ya era de noche. La puerta era golpeaba la manada familiar. Me levanté en un tambaleo y fui a abrirla. Cayeron como un juego domino, una encima de otra y, tristemente, Lincoln fue el primero en besar el suelo.

– ¡Vaya! Nunca creí ser tan buena para que se inclinaran ante mí – dije riendo.

Todas resoplaron del fastidio. Observaron mi sonrisa, bajaron la mirada a la habitación y luego otra vez se enfocaron en mí.

– ¿Qué les pasa?

– ¿Eres tú, Luan? – me preguntó Luna.

– ¿Quién más? – exclamé –. Aún no abandono el edificio.

Se levantaron en un parpadeo. Lana y Lola jalaron a Lincoln hasta que estuvo en pie otra vez. Me abrazaron en forma, grupal dejándome sin aire.

– Eeeh, hermanas… – gemí – …me dejan sin palabras…

Me soltaron y volví a vivir. Aunque estaba extrañada. Todas tenían miradas de alivio, como si hubiesen sobrevivido un huracán y Lincoln, más que nadie, estaba sonriéndome de oreja a oreja. ¡Vaya! ¿Qué chiste le habrán contado? Después de lo que pasó ayer en el día de las bromas, creí que volvería a sonreírme así en meses. Lo mismo que mis hermanas. ¿Será que hice algo bien?

– Este… ¿por qué actúan así? – pregunté.

– ¿No lo recuerdas? – dijo Luna.

– ¿Recordar qué? Solo sé que desperté sobre la alfombra…

– Luego de que accidentalmente te rociaras con mi fórmula experimental – terminó Lisa.

Asentí con la cabeza. Me contemplé completa en un vistazo rápido y toqué mi cabeza buscando zonas calvas. Respiré aliviada. Todo estaba en su lugar.

– ¿No me salió una segunda cabeza, verdad?

– Algo así – respondió Lincoln.

– Solo digamos que vimos una parte de ti que literalmente no estábamos acostumbradas a ver – comentó Lori.

Todos rieron.

– Si, tuvimos más Luan de la que necesitábamos – agregó Lola.

Volvieron a reír.

– Ya me estaba cansando de mirarte doble – contribuyó Lynn.

Y siguieron riendo.

– Jaja… – me uní apenas. No sabía si se reían de mí o conmigo. Oh, bueno. Al menos estaban felices de verme, aunque me haya ausentado unas horas.

– Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, hermana – terminó Luna, dándome otro abrazo.

– Me gustaría saber dónde fui.

– No es bueno revivir nuestros oscuros recuerdos – advirtió Lucy.

– ¿Significa que no me dirán? – pregunté.

– ¿Por qué no bajas y lo ves por ti misma? – me sugirió Luna llevándome hasta el pasillo. Dejaron que me adelantase en las escaleras. Bajé sin apuro y tratando de adivinar qué me encontraría abajo. Quizás una sorpresa. Su venganza por el día de ayer. ¡Un pastel de ácido en la cara! Si era eso, es que cayeron por el agujero donde nunca quise asomarme. Sería muy bajo para ellos y doloroso para mí. O tal vez sea algo peor. Una formula de Lisa para quedarse calva, ahora de verdad. Sentí una gota de sudor frío por mi espalda que castañeó mis dientes y me provocó el mismo dolor que me deja el dentista cuando cambia el alambre de mis frenos.

Pero con ellas, y Lincoln, detrás de mí, no podía escapar más que para adelante. Y era en ese lugar donde estaba la sorpresa.

– Sorpresa – exclamó Luna cuando llegamos a la sala.

Vi un desastre. Ninguna trampa, solo arte dadaísta. Mi nombre formado por muebles en un ángulo raro, una pintura de mis hermanas cayendo en mis bromas (que me hizo reír un poco) y a Lincoln en el medio, siendo el blanco de un destino apocalíptico.

– Supongo que esto lo hice yo – murmuré.

– Supones bien – confirmó Lola.

– ¡Vaya! He mejorado con la pintura, ¿no les parece?

Un "uuuhhh" monótono salió de sus bocas. Aparte de eso, ya suponía cuál era la sorpresa. Por que lo anterior no bastaba. No para ellas.

Lori me entregó una escoba, Leni una pala y Lynn una bolsa de basura, sacadas de la nada.

– ¡Sorpresa! – exclamó Lori.

– No vale, ya lo había adivinado – dije.

– ¡Cómo sea! Aquí tienes – replicó Lynn pasándome la bolsa.

Me pasaron pala y escoba también.

– Queda hora y media para cenar así te conviene trabajar rápido – dijo Lori –. Por si nos necesitas, estaremos en nuestros cuartos.

– ¿Todas ustedes?

– Literalmente, sí – respondió firme por todas.

– ¿Y tú, Lincoln? – le pregunté con ojos vidriosos.

– ¡También! – afirmó Lori quitándole la oportunidad de hablar –. Aunque no recuerdes nada, todos sabemos que lo hiciste. O al menos parte de ti lo hizo.

– Eso no tiene sentido…

– Tampoco tus bromas – eso dolió –. ¡Vamos, arriba!

Subieron en fila india siguiendo el mandato de Lori. Lincoln me susurró un "lo siento" mientras marchaba a su cama. Me quedé allí, mirando todo a mi alrededor. Tendría que cortar esas sogas del techo. Ver que los muebles no se magullen al caer. Claro que primero tenía que sacar esos papeles sin manchar de pintura la alfombra y aspirarla.

Suspiré.

Simulé que me remangaba las mangas y me puse manos a la obra. Y con eso quiero decir que me deje caer en el suelo. ¡Ah! No quería hacer nada. Mi cuerpo y mente querían cinco meses de vacaciones. Reír mucho igual quema calorías, si entienden. Y planear buenas bromas también, aunque estas no resulten como esperas y tengas que improvisar, lo que ya es un desgaste mayor. Estaba muerta. Era domingo en la tarde y mañana tenía que volver a la secundaria. ¿Con qué energías? No sé. Pero si que con una sonrisa, de eso no tenía duda.

Tocaron a la puerta. Resoplé de hastío. No quería levantarme ni mover un dedo. Según las reglas de la casa, quien estuviese más cerca de la puerta debía abrirla si tocaban, quien estuviese más cerca del teléfono debía contestar si llamaban y… bueno, ya entiendes. Y claro, tal responsabilidad ahora caía en mí.

– Están tocando a la puerta.

Solté un grito. Con el corazón en la boca, me levanté de un salto. Casi caigo sobre la mi supuesta obra de arte si no fuera porque Lucy me sujetó la mano.

– Están tocando – repitió.

A veces me encantaría que no hiciera eso. Un día matará a alguien así.

– Si quieres abro yo – sugirió.

Asentí. Mis oídos aún palpitaban por el susto. Lucy se había servido un poco de leche con chocolate, de una tan negra como su pelo, y bebió un poco. Fue hasta la puerta sin hacer ruido con sus pies. Abrió y dejó escapar un suspiro. Del otro lado, una cara de aspecto similar, pecosa y con los ojos a la vista, le saludó sin arquear sus labios hacia arriba.

– Hola, Lucy – saludó.

– Bienvenida – respondió mi hermana.

Me acerqué a ambas y saludé a Maggie. Tenía su hoodie puesto a pesar de que no hacía frío.

– Te dejo con la gótica barata – suspiró Lucy –. Tengo que escribir.

– ¡Qué no soy gótica! – exclamó Maggie.

– Lo sé.

La invité a entrar. Tenía el ceño fruncido debajo de su pelo. Entró resoplando. Siempre terminaba discutiendo con Lucy sobre si era gótica o no. Claro que esta chica emo no lo era, pero Lucy lo consideraba una aberración a su estilo. Y desde luego discutía con ella cada vez que la veía. Era gracioso, en un sentido oscuro, si entienden.

Cerré la puerta no antes de ver si la van estaba próxima. De igual forma lo dudaba. Desde el día de bromas que mi papá está algo tenso. Le hablo y se pone en actitud defensiva tipo ninja. Quizás le tome más horas decidir volver o será mi mamá quien le quite las llaves y conduzca de vuelta. Eso tendría más sentido. En tanto, debía limpiar y por suerte alguien llegó a ayudarme.

Maggie se detuvo a ver el espectáculo. Intercambió miradas conmigo y con cada mueble colgante. Luego intercalaba expresiones al ver los dibujos en el piso y esbozó una mueca de satisfacción al ver mi nombre colgando del techo. Me sonrió de oreja a oreja. Se veía hermosamente diabólica con el pelo tapándole la mitad de los ojos. Le correspondía de igual forma. Mi cuerpo estaba temblando. Mis ojos ya comenzaban a llorar y mi nariz me lanzaba patadas internas. Estaba a punto de desmoronarme. Realicé un chequeó rápido de parientes alrededor. Para mi alegría, no había nadie más que nosotras. Maggie estaba igual, aguantándose con la cara roja y los ojos vidriosos. Le dije con la cabeza que si, que ahora podíamos hacerlo.

Y lo hicimos.

Caímos al suelo, una sobre la otra, doblándonos enteras y apenas respirando. Reíamos como un par de locas hasta llorar. Sentía mi cara en llamas. La voz apenas me salía y apenas me quedaba agua en el cuerpo para calmarme. Maggie se retorcía hecha un ovillo por el suelo. No podía parar de reír. Su pálido cuerpo ahora era un tomate a punto de estallar. Terminamos de espaldas en el suelo, una junto a la otra, jadeando por la falta de aire y lamiéndonos los labios. Aún nos quedaba risa en el cuerpo, pero el dolor no nos dejaba soltarlo. Mis músculos pedían tregua. Maggie levantó su mano y me preguntó con sus dedos si estaba bien. Le contesté que sí haciendo lo mismo.

Estuvimos tendidas hasta que Lori gritó desde los cielos que me apresurara en limpiar la sala. Me levanté tensionándome hasta hacer gritar cada pulgada de mi cuerpo. Maggie me pidió ayuda extendiéndome su mano. La tomé y la alcé con la fuerza que me quedaba. Quedó a medio camino. Ella sentada en el aire y yo sujetándola sin soporte. Al final cayó y yo sobre ella.

– ¡No seas ridícula! – exclamó quitándome de encima.

– No puedo evitarlo – dije –. Estoy cansada.

– No eres la única.

Se levantó como lo haría un bebé aprendiendo a caminar. Una vez erguida me tendió la mano y me levantó de un tirón.

– Así es como se hace – recalcó.

¡Cómo digas!

Se masajeó el hombro aguantando el dolor.

– Entonces – le dije con una sonrisa –. ¿Me ayudas?

Se giró tan rápido para mirarme a los ojos que su flequillo voló, mostrando toda su frente. Clavó sus ojos en mí. Frunció los labios y chasqueó la lengua.

– Está bien – resopló.

La abracé dándole las gracias.

– ¡Espera…no…que me duele!

La solté. La verdad era que a mi también me dolían los brazos. Miramos juntas el escenario. Me provocaba más dolor el pensar cómo lo arreglaríamos todo antes de que llegaran mis padres, pero aunque nos descubrieran en medio de la limpieza estaba bien, supongo.

– Realmente te esmeraste con esto – comenté.

– ¿Quieres hablar más fuerte? – dijo ella –. Así te descubrirán más rápido.

Miré hacia todas partes, más directamente hacia la escalera.

– Lucy no está. Todo bien.

– Bueno, entonces – dijo recogiéndose las mangas –. Comencemos.

Quitamos los dibujos, enrollándolos y guardándolos en bolsas que ocultaría después en mi armario. Bajamos los muebles con mucho cuidado. Yo cortaba las cuerdas mientras Maggie hacia de soporte humano. Luego la ayudaba a sostenerlos y acomodarlos en la sala. Lo más complejo fue la televisión y el sofá.

– ¿Por qué tuviste que colgar también la tv? – pregunté empapada de sudor.

– Dijiste todos los muebles, ¿no? – replicó ella –. ¿Esto que es?

– ¡Es un televisor!

– ¡Cómo sea!

Cortamos la discusión. Ya no teníamos fuerzas para gastar inútilmente. Dejamos el televisor en su lugar correspondiente. Muertas de cansancio, retrocedimos hasta caer de espaldas sobre el sofá. El control remoto estaba sobre la mesa, a dos brazos de distancia. Lo mandé al diablo. Quería dormirme en ese mismo lugar. Maggie estaba de similar forma.

– Pese a todo, fue genial, Loud.

Reí por la nariz.

– Lo sé.

– Yo también lo apruebo.

Me voltee en cámara lenta. Lisa estaba en el último escalón, mirándonos con una leve sonrisa. Estaba tan agotada que mi estremecimiento, y los siguientes espasmo de pánico, solo se hicieron visibles por mis ojos muy abiertos. Lisa se acercó a nosotras y se sentó sobre la mesa. En posición de loto, nos incitó a hablar. Su rostro ya lo decía todo. Si, que lo sabía todo.

– Solo quieres que hable para confirmar tu teoría – dijo Maggie.

– En efecto – contestó –. Y para otra cosa. Habla sin problemas. Nuestras hermanas están más que ocupadas en sus asuntos. Lo mismo que Lincoln hablando con Ronnie Anne. Te lo aseguró, los escuché antes de bajar.

Estaba atrapada.

Suspiré suspirando suspiro.

– Está bien – le dije –. Expondré la trama. Pero, ¿podríamos comer algo? Todo eso me dejó con hambre.

– Lo mismo digo – agregó Maggie.

– De acuerdo.

Fuimos hasta la cocina arrastrando los pies. Preparé unos sándwiches rápidos y comimos a gusto. Estando allí, Lisa me apremió a hablar. Bebí un poco de jugo y lo hice.

– ¿Qué hay que explicar? Fue una broma.

– Una que ellas no entendieron – recalcó ella.

– Cierto – corroboré –. Pero esa fue la idea.

Claro, al final fue un trabajo de prueba para mi con un buen resultado. No como lo esperaba, pero si me dejó satisfecha. Se suponía que Maggie debía dejar calvo a Lincoln con la rasuradora que escondí en el garaje.

– No la encontré. Tenía que actuar rápido o me atrapaban.

Esa fue su defensa. Aunque no lo logró, lo hizo mejor. No así mejor que su maquillaje e imitación de su servidora. Eso fue increíble. Esta chica emo me dejó emocionada apenas la vi vestida como yo. Era mirarse a un espejo. Fue lo más genial de todo, considerando que todo lo planifiqué ayer y se lo envié por correo en la madrugada. Haberse preparado en tan poco tiempo es de profesionales expertos.

– Haber escrito un guión en menos tiempo es igual de sorprendente – dijo Maggie –. Típico de ti, Loud.

Me sonrojé un poco.

– Aplaudo lo mismo – dijo Lisa –. Aunque no pudieron engañarme.

– El plan era ese – aclaró Maggie.

En parte, tenía razón.

– Te dije que no eras la única que sabía hacer cálculos – le dije a Lisa aprovechando el contraataque de egos.

Ella me dio una sonrisa sardónica.

– Lo tendré en mente, hermana.

Quedamos en silencio y seguimos comiendo. Faltaba que Lisa me espetara un punto, solo uno, y era el hecho de que me metí con sus cosas. Ella siempre es muy iracunda cuando se trata de sus experimentos y no deja que nadie mire, toque o piense en ellos mientras trabaja. Su venganza siempre es reclutarnos como conejillos de indias, aunque la verdad siempre lo hemos sido para ella.

Lisa terminó su sándwich con lentitud. Se ajustó los lentes luego de beber un poco de leche. Su serenidad me estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa. Esperaba ver sus ojos saltar de ira de un momento a otro. No lo quería ver, pero tenía que pasar.

– Supongo que cambiaste la fórmula en la que trabajaba, ¿cierto? – dijo finalmente en un tono seco, sin ira. Solo curiosidad.

– No supongas nada – dijo Maggie –. Sabemos que solo nos lanzaste agua salada.

– Y que el resto fue solo actuación – continuó Lisa –. Bravo por ustedes. Y, por cierto, no me digas dónde guardaste mi experimento. No eres la única en esta casa con cámaras en todas partes.

Espera, ¿qué? ¿Cómo sabía ella y cómo es que…?

– ¿Acaso nos espías a todos?

Ella me dedicó una sonrisa de serpiente, una imagen que no dejaba cómodo a nadie. Se fue diciendo que esto sería un secreto entre hermanas. ¡Vaya con ella! Ni pensar en cuanto tenga mi edad. Quizás termine controlando el mundo o algo más Lisa aún.

– Da miedo a veces – murmuró Maggie.

Asentí.

– Mucho más que tu hermana de pelo teñido.

– ¿Lucy?

– Si. ¿A quién cree que engaña esa rubia?

No tenía argumentos. Fuimos hasta la sala y nos dejamos caer otra vez sobre el sofá. Encendí el televisor y busqué alguna comedia que ver. Maggie me interrumpió en el cambio de canales pidiéndome que retrocediera. Lo hice, tres canales. Transmitían una de terror.

– Es comedia ultra gore – aclaró.

– En esta casa ya se ve suficiente sangre todo el mes, no necesito ver más.

– ¡Oye!

Me dio una patada amistosa.

– Estás usando muchos doble sentidos – gruñó en voz baja –. ¿Qué pretendes?

– Abrirme espacios – respondí.

– ¿Cómo los que abriste la otra noche en mi casa?

Ahora yo le di una patada amistosa. Maggie rió por la nariz. Quedaban minutos antes de que llegaran mis padres y un par de horas antes de que Maggie decidiera irse. Ella lo prefería así, no le gustaba quedarse aquí a dormir. Decía que es como llevar tu cama y dormir en medio de un centro comercial. Las paredes hablan mucho y más aún con las cámaras ocultas de Lisa (ni hablar de las mías).

– ¿Algún plan para el próximo año? – preguntó.

– Aún no – contesté suspirando –. Quizás no haga nada.

– Entonces los matarás por la incertidumbre y el pánico a caer en bromas que no existen, ¿cierto?

– No suena mal – dije riendo.

– Eres perversa – musitó.

La película ya entregó su primera escena ultra sangrienta. Maggie rió por lo bajo. Yo me mantuve inerte en mi reacción. La verdad solo da risa el efecto dramático o la estupidez de la escena, no hay trasfondo en todo eso, ni esfuerzo mental.

– Te lo tomas muy en serio – criticó Maggie –. Relájate. Puede que aprendas algo.

– La sangre no es graciosa – dije.

– Para ti.

Seguimos viendo. Luego vino más gore. Solté apenas una risa en una escena y Maggie me aplaudió.

– ¿Ves que es graciosa?

La película terminó dando paso al noticiero. En todo ese rato ninguna de las dos movió un músculo que no estuviese en la cara.

– ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

– Tengo esponjas y un jabón de espuma nuevo que quiero…

– ¡Cambia de canal!

Lo hice.

Bueno, otro día será.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer el primer fic que he escrito en mi vida._

 _No creo volver a escribir uno en el corto plazo._

 _Saludos._


End file.
